Ai Hanna
by kuroiyouko
Summary: Kagome HAD the perfect life, until her bf cheated on her. She fled to Florida where all the rich people lived hoping that he wouldn't find her there. Let's just say that Florida's not the best place to hide. Dealing with her boss Kikyo and her boyfriend..
1. How it started

...  
  
It had been two weeks already, Kagome had seen it all, the skinny bimbos, the rich old men, the beach, the mansions. Yeah...Florida was for the rich, unfortunatly Kagome was struggling along the way, the only reason she moved here was to run away...get away, from her boyfriend. It had hurt, she'd come one night to find Sesshomaru and a tramp in her bedroom tangled together. With that last sight of him, she fled to Florida with her own money leaving her hometown, New York City.  
  
Although, Sesshomaru wasn't as bad as her last boyfriend, he was a leader of a gang called, "The Wolves", Kouga. She decided he was too dangerous for her, Kagome tried many times to break up with him, but he became obsessed over her. She fled to another city knowing that Kouga would follow, but then she met Sesshomaru, who was very fond of her at first.  
  
She had a glamorous life in New York City, living off Sesshomaru's money, he works as CEO of a stock company. But of course she was wealthy on her own, a pent hous, pedicures, manicures, designer brand name clothes, she had it all. Kagome's wealth matched her beautya , slim figure, soft hair, long legs, beautiful brown eyes, a young 21 year old woman. She didn't change much even though she went through hell, but she learned that love hurts...  
  
During the two weeks in Florida, she rented an apartment, it was fair, but of course not as good as her pent house. Kagome started to work for a company, she didn't know what they invested in but they paid fairly well. But Kagome quitted after four days, one reason was because the place was kinda dark and gloomy, and the other was that her boss, Naraku, tried to rap her.  
  
The job search was on again, she roamed the streets for two days, she was running out of money, finally, on one rainy day, she went inside a store to get out of the cold. FortunatllyThe manager needed an employee, since she worked alone. Kagome happily accepted, the money she recieves is just about enough for her rent, and her manager, Kikyo, is pretty fair towards her. 


	2. South Beach Women

*****  
  
. South beach women  
  
"Shit! That's the third time this week, " Kikyo whispered to Kagome, "I swear if that bitch comes in here and throws clothes all around I'm gonna kick her ass! she does because she's the one who doesn't have to clean up this pile of crap."  
  
Kagome just stood quietly as her manager started to mutter curses while staring at the skinny blond woman  
  
"You take care of her, I'm going to the back to open new shippings..." KAgome simply nodded, Kikyo walked away with the click clacking of her Gucci high heels. Kagome hesitantly walked up to the blondie, "Um.....excuse me-"  
  
"Oh..my...god.....don't you people make different colors?! Orange is so out this season!" she complained and threw the orange blouse at Kagome.  
  
*Picky...picky.....* Kagome thought, "Um...we have red, pink, and yellow.." she smiled.  
  
"Ugh...I'll take the yellow........make my implants look bigger..." she muttered the last words to herself.   
  
Kagome walked to the storage room and picked out the same orange blouse except in yellow, she walked back to the blond who was picking invisible lint off her fringe top, "Finally!did it really have to take like a year?!I have places to go ya know!" she snatched in from Kagome's hands like hungry parahnas. She quickly paind forty-five and left through the gold painted door.  
  
"Sheessssh...." Kagome sighed, she dealt with customers like that everyday, yes...it was a job of an Ai Hanna woman, selling clothing at the price of diamonds. Kagome's thought were shattered when she heard a bell chime which meant someone came into the store. It was an asian woman, she wore a revealing black Gucci top with Dolce & Gabbana black leather bootcut pants with leapord print lining.  
  
"Kagura!" Kikyo shouted with joy, Kagome jumped not realizing Kikyo was behind her all this time.  
  
"Kikyo!" Kagura shouted back, they both hugged and air kissed.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Kikyo couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Just came by to say hi and to buy some new clothes of course!" Kagura giggled.  
  
Kikyo joined the girlish laughter too, "and Oh yeah! Kagura, I'd like you to meet my co-worker, this is Kagome Higurashi." Kikyo introduced.  
  
"Hello! my name is Kagura Kuri." she stuck her hand out, Kagome happily shook it, she felt how soft Kagura's hand was, and well manicured, "Uhh.......you can like....let go now...?" Kagome quickly released the well-manicured woman's hand, then turned a a slight shade of red, "So Kagome..." Kikyo left already to get a drink for her guest, "what brings you here..? where did you work at before...?" Kagura asked as if she were testing Kagome Kagome on 'are you worthy enough', fortunatly Kagome had a good answer.  
  
"Oh...I was secretary of the CEO of Taiyou company." she said proudly.  
  
"Hmm.......I've heard of.......oh wait! you mean that hot dude CEO person!? he melted me when I saw him on the news..." Kagura fanned herself dramaticly.  
  
"Well....he might be hot, but he's not...." Kagome said quietly trying not to offend Kagura's comment on her ex, Kagura sat down on the red velvet loveseat couch raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean...? How do you know..?" she asked.  
  
"Well.....I was with him about six monthes........heh..how silly of me...I wasted half a year on this guy...." Kagome started to reminisce about her sad past.  
  
"Silly?! what do you mean?! you are sooooo lucky!.....it must have been great in bed....." Kagura sighed.  
  
"WHA-"  
  
"I'm back!" Kikyo announced, she gave Kagura a bottle of Evian water, "So, anything new..?" Kikyo asked delighted.  
  
"Nope...as usual....but Oh my gosh!!!..Have you heard os Vanessa's new club down at south beach!?" Kagura smiled brightly, Kagome didn't want to admit it, but she kind of admired Kagura, she had a very nice smile....maybe it was fake white teeth?  
  
"Yeah!" Kikyo immediatly responded, "I heard it was the best one there since it opened!" Kagome admired Kikyo too, what she didn't get was how Kikyo kept her very long hair so smooth and soft. Okay so both women were beautiful, all the women who live in south beach were beautiful and rich, almost all of them got implants, that is including Kikyo and Kagura. If they didn't get them, then they were born with natural big jugs. Kagome, well......she thought hers were the right size. After dozing off Kagome came back to the conversation.  
  
"And Vanessa told me to invite you! ya know since your always working she couldn't get a hold of you..." Kagura looked at Kagome, "Would you like to come too Kagome..?"  
  
"Uh.....I'm not sure..." Kagome stammered.  
  
"Come on! It'll be fun!" Kikyo encouraged.  
  
Kagome thought about it for a second, "Well...I guess I could make time for tonight...."  
  
"Great! It's on South beach, Ola Boulevard, 2059, and it starts at 9:00pm."  
  
*o*o*o*o*o*  
  
After all that happened at Ai Hanna, Kagome closed the shop at six, then got into her silver porshe, it was the only thing that made her look rich. Her brother, Sota, imported it to her, Sota was the only she could trust with the information on where she was, besides her mother too.  
  
It took about seven minutes to get back to her adpartment, Kagome sighed in front of the door with an irritated look, there was always some chipped off black paint in the corner of the door, it was very noticable.   
  
She searched her purse for the keys, then turned the door knob, Kagome threw her bag on the kitchen table, then plopped on the soft welcoming bed. "The club......should I go..?....or.......maybe I should....I've always wanted to see south beach Florida...." She reached uder her bed, after a while, she pulled out a neopets uni pushie, (she got it for her birthday when she was little from her mom).   
  
Many people don't realize this, actually no one realizes, but the stuffed unicorn was stuffed with money, aparently two-hundred and sixty-seven dollars and thirty-two cents she counted, "Hmm....I'll take two-hundred....I hope that's enough...." she threw the uni back under her bed. This wasn't her life savings or anything, Kagome had a suitcase full of money, she kept ten-thousand four-hundred and ten, whenever she needed money, Sota would mail it to her.   
  
Kagome got ready in exactly thirty minutes, she chose a tan Helen Wang wrap dress, the upper part was low-cut shaped into a V baring the midsection, she didn't think it would matter anyway. She wanted to have a good impression for the South beach rich people.  
  
Kagome was fixing her hair, when someone knocked on the door, "Yes?! Who is it!"  
  
"It is I!"  
  
"It's open! come in!" Kagome made last adjustments, and went out to the living room to find her landlady, Kaede, standing by the door-way.  
  
Kagome raised both brows, "I thought payday was not until next week...."  
  
Kaede chuckled, "haha.....I have not come for that.......yet..." The elder and youth both laughed at the same time and sat down on the couch,"my you look gorgeous......"  
  
"Oh..heh thanks....I'm going to a club down in South Beach, Kikyo invited me!" Kagome giggled.  
  
Kaede frowned, "Kikyo...?..."  
  
Kagome slightly frowned after Kaede, "yeah...why? what's wrong..?"  
  
"Nothing...I just want you to becareful, who knows what that Kikyo person go around with..." Kaede warned.  
  
"Don't worry! I got it!..I was one of those people too ya know...." Kagome reminded.  
  
"WAS..." Kaede repeated carefully.  
  
*o*o*o*o*o*  
  
The whole place was crowded, she had let the service guy park her car, then she walked to the entrance, there were people waiting in line, "Umm...excuse me sir..." she tapped the giant bald, black tight shirt, sunglasses guy's shoulder.  
  
He calmly turned to her looking down, a menacing look, Kagome shivered, "yeah...?........who invivted you....?"  
  
"uhh......Kagura..and Kikyo..?"  
  
"Kagura and Kikyo?!" she heard someone say, "I know them! let her in Terry...it's okay." the woman was brunette, and she clearly had impplants that could also be a sideways mountain.  
  
"Of course miss Vanessa...." the security guy bowed.  
  
Miss Vanessa dragged Kagome into the club, she could still hear people behind complaining for their admission. Inside, it was huge...Kagome had never been to a night club before, with all those exotic lights, and loud music, and people dancing on the floor and some in cages.   
  
"So what's your name?!" Vanessa yelled while squeezing through the dancing crowds.  
  
"What?!" Kagome shouted, the music was too loud, it could pop her eardrums any second now.  
  
"What! is! your! name?!" Vanessa repeated.  
  
"OH! I'm Kagome! I work for Kikyo at Ai Hanna!"   
  
"That's great! I love that store!" Vanessa looked at Kagome with smiling blue eyes, "come with me!"  
  
It seemed to take forever just to get through the pushing and shoving, but they finallt arrived at a lounge chair where it was quiet enough so they don't have to yell, "whew!" Vanessa sighed.  
  
"I like what you've done with the place Vanessa." Kagome complimented.  
  
"Thanks!" Kagome could see clearly now that Vanessa wore a pink slinky MM halter dress with pink flower designs on it. While they were talking, Kagome couldn't help but notice her long legs, nice hair, and poreless face, then she noticed that she'd been comparing other women with herself lately, the women in south beach made her so jealous.  
  
"Hey!" Kagura popped out of nowhere, she wore a red sheer tubr dress with black heels, the two rich women excitedly hugged each other and began chatting, "I'm glad you could make it Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah...me too." which wasn't really true though, "have you seen Kikyo?" Kagome didn't know why she asked that, she didn't even want to know where Kikyo was.  
  
"Um...no, not yet...but I'm sure she's here!"  
  
"Okay then...I'm going to go look for her.." Kagome got off the comfortable red lounge chair, she wished that she didn't, but she couldn't stand their giggling.  
  
Kagome squeezed through the crowds, luckily she was as skinny as south beach women. Finally she reached the bar, "Can I help you?" the bartender asked her, he still looked young, about her age.  
  
"Water please."  
  
The bartender took a brief second and came back with a bottle of Evian water, "here ya go."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Oh, the water here is free, "he smiled and left to serve another demanding customer.  
  
She turned back around, *Wow...Vanessa's really rich...* Kagome thought as she took a sip of the most delicious water, she started walking alone, *I'm not the only one drinking water at least........they are drinking it too.............oh no...I'm comparing myself again.....stop i Kagome..* but it was true though, women of south beach only drank water to stay thin and lean. Then Kagome started to think about the life she had back in New York, oh how she missed those things, but suddenly someone bumped into her without an apology.  
  
"How rude..." Kagome mumbled then was about to walk away when someone grabbed her hand.  
  
"Excuse me..?" Kagome turned around to find a young tall man with white hair, ears, and golden eyes staring back at hers, " What did you say..?"  
  
"Nothing..." Kagome lied.  
  
"Oh no...you said something." he wouldn't let go of her hand.  
  
"Well, I would tell you if you would just let go." Kagome replied calmly, he let go, Kagome withdrew her hand rubbing her wrist.  
  
"Well..?"  
  
"I said you were rude, that's all..."  
  
"Why?" he cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Because, you bumped into me without an apology."  
  
"ME....?...........I think that you bumped into me without an apology..."  
  
"No...you clearly stepped back and shoved me." Kagome defended.  
  
"Okay....let's get this straight, I," he gestured to himself, "was just satnding here until you, cam along and pushed my arm."  
  
"No no no no no.....I was watching where I was going, so I think it would be impossible for ME, to bump into YOU." she ended, she was getting impatient with this man.  
  
"I think you did push me.." he crossed his arms.  
  
Kagome cupped her hips tilting to the side, "Look pal," she came on strongly, "I don't want any trouble so why don't you just apologize to me and get on with our lives."  
  
"Why should I say I'm sorry? It was you."  
  
This obviously wasn't getting anywhere, Kagome had met these stubborn types before, like her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Ya know what..?" the man expected an insulting retort form her, "forget it, this isn't going to end, so I'm sorry okay?"  
  
"...fine....." he sighed, "I'm sorry too, now that we're even....why don't we start over..?" he stuck his and out, "I'm Inu Yasha."  
  
*****  
  
Well? what do YOU think so far....? 


	3. The Stranger

*****  
  
. The Stranger  
  
Kagome hesitantly shook his hand, "Hi..."  
  
"And your name is..?" he asked.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Nice to meet you....so..what are you doing here?" he questioned looking up and down at her body.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms trying to cover herself from his uncomfortable eyes, "Umm....a friend invited me.....so, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, my girlfr-" he stopped when someone's small manicured hands roamed over his shoulders and massaged them, Kagome cocked her eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, you made it.." a fimilar woman's voice said, she stepped out from behind him and stroked his cheek. Kagome's mouth hung open, it was Kikyo. She watched as they both kissed deeply making moans and groans right in front of her.  
  
*Ugh! get a room!* she thought. Once they were done Kagome was about to leave until Kikyo stopped her.  
  
"Hey Kagome! I'm glad you decided to come."  
  
"Eheh..." Kagome fakely smiled, "um, yeah...me too."  
  
"This is my boyfriend, Inu-"  
  
"Inu Yasha, yep, I know....we met already."she said.  
  
"Really? then that was pointless..." Kikyo wrapped herself in his arms and hugged his chest, "So you finally got in? when I just got here, it was totally crowded, I mean, the fat ass security was new so he didn't recognize me, oh my god...I swear Vanessa really needs to hire a new guy, I mean he is so..." Kagome just smiled throughtout the whole conversation and nodding. Sometimes she thought Kikyo acted bitchy talking about other people that she didn't know and insulting them for not knowing. Inu Yasha saw the expression on Kagome face and slapped Kikyo's ass softly, "Hey...what was that for baby?"  
  
"Nothing, you talk too much, we'll stay here the whole time talking instead of having fun...let's go." he suggested, and winked at Kagome.   
  
Kagome blinked at him, and then nodded vigorously at Kikyo, "Um, yeah yeah...your gonna miss the party, he's right."  
  
"Oh, okay....heh, thanks for stopping me, I would've went on and on.." Kikyo covered her lips.  
  
*I'll say..." Kagome thought, then waved bye to the two so they could continue swaping spit, Kagome went off heading for the bar again and sat down on one of the stools, sighing heavily. A man, pretty boy, was sitting next to her and check'n her out. Kagome tried very hard to ignore his eyes but she couldn't, he just kept on looking up and down her body, she finally couldn't take it anymore, "What are you staring at?!?! go look at some other bitch!!"  
  
He smiled and and laughed, "No thanks...I like you better..." he placed his hand on her theigh, Kagome cringed up a bit, then slapped away his hand, "What the fuck you bitch?!?! that hurt!" he yelled shaking his red hand, then walked off while cussing at her.  
  
"Asshole.." Kagome mumbled, she was having a terrible time here, all she wanted to do is go home, then again she was too tired to even squeeze through the dancing crowds. Sudeenly a hand was put on her bare shoulder, she quickly nudged it away turning around, "What the hell do you want now??!?!" she yelled.  
  
"O.O....whoa....sorry..just checking up on ya..." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Oh...it's only you." Kagome mumbled while she turned back around to the bar.  
  
A his lips curved up into a grin, "Yeah..It's only me."  
  
Kagome sighed and rested her head on her palm, "So...what do you want?...where's Kikyo?"  
  
"Oh, she left to meet up with Kagura and Vanessa...you know, all that chick flick crap." He replied, Kagome sighed again and took a sip from her bottled water, Inu Yasha cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you sigh so much?"  
  
Kaomge slightly turned towards him with her pupils rolling over to see his, "Because...I'm tired..and I wanna go home."  
  
"Then why don't you go?"  
  
"*sigh*......because....it's too stuffed with people shak'n their asses all night long....I can't get through..." she said.  
  
Inu Yasha dropped his head down chuckling, "Here...let ME help you..." he took her hand and lead her, she didn't complain, she was too tired and where else is there to go anyway? Inu Yasha walked her to the restrooms, she was about to ask why the hell they were going to the restrooms but before she could, they already past it. He opened the 'employees only' door and walked down the hallway.  
  
"Uhh....are we supposed to be here?.." she asked, Inu Yasha ignored her question and reached to the the end where there a was a black door, he stopped and turned around.  
  
"Well, here it is, you can get to the parking lot from here and ask the bastard to give your car back." he said.  
  
"Er....um, thanks?..." he pushed the door open for Kagome, she step outside into the warm beach breeze, "Thank-" by the time she turned the around, the door already closed, "you?" she didn't even hear the door close, *oh well*, she shrugged, then walked off.   
  
*****  
  
*beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, bee-*  
  
"Argh.." Kagome groaned as she slammed her hand on the alarm clock, "Ugh....souldn't have stayed that late..." she grumbled and rolled out of bed. Like her everyday routine; she burshed her teeth took a shower, changed, fixed her hair, grabbed a cup of coffee and went off to work.  
  
When Kagome got there, the store was closed, which was odd because Kikyo was supposed to be here and open up the shop thirty minutes before she arrives. Guess she stayed up way later than her Kagome guessed, and opened the door. She flipped the 'open' sign around hanging on the window, Kagome sat at the register desk and waited, after 5 minutes of yawning she finally decided to get and go to the staff room. She left the door open, so she could hear the ring, just incase a customer came in. fixing herself a cup of decafe, she slowly drank it trying to overcome her sleepiness, but it wasn't helping. Her gupls turned into sips, Kagome slowly closed her eyes, standing there holding a coffee cup.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
*Ring!*  
  
"Ah!" Kagome yelped dropping the cup, fortunately it was empty., "*sigh*..ooo....I really need to sleep early..." she said picking up the cup and throwing it in the trash on her way out. A customer came in, it was a woman in tight white ghabana and dolce flares, with little pink-shirt labled 'bebe' in diamonds on her chest. She turned around and smiled at Kagome, well that's the first. Someone actually noticing and smiling at her, she had a good feeling about her.   
  
"Hello." she greeted, her voice was as sweet as sugar.  
  
"H-hello." Kagome smiled back, this woman was kind, and very beautiful like Kikyo, minus the attitude, "how can I help you today?"  
  
"Um, I'm looking for Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome frowned, another friend of Kikyo's, "Um...she didn't come today, she went out yesterday and came home VERY late..."  
  
"Heh, yep...that's her alright."   
  
"Heh heh..." Kagome smiled, suddenly, a loud rumbling sound eruppted from her stomach, she looked down a turned red, "Whoops..."   
  
"Whoa...sounds like your stomach is calling for you to feed it, did you eat breakfast?" she put her hand on KAgome's shoulder, Kagome looked up at her stunned that she would even touch her.  
  
"Um...no...not really." she sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh...poor thing. Want me to go get lunch for you?" she asked.  
  
"No, " Kagome said loudly, "no, that's really NOT neccesary....I'll be fine..really."  
  
"No, I HAve to get you some food or you'll strave, I'll go right now."   
  
"No, please....It's okay. I can handle it."  
  
"Come on, you can't work on an empty stomach." she insisted.  
  
"Well...." Kagome sighed, ".....I guess...if you really want to."  
  
"Of course I do," she headed to the doors, "I'll be back in a little bit, I try be back asap."  
  
"Wait!" Kagome shouted.  
  
She turned arounf with her curtain of black hair swishing back, "yeah?"  
  
"Thanks....what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, silly me, I forgot about introductions...I'm Sango, Sango Yame." with one more smile Sango was out the door already.  
  
"Sango.." Kagome whispered, "That's a nice name..."  
  
*****  
  
Sango came back with a chicken ceasar salad from Wendy's(love those), Kagome thanked her and ate it all up. The two happy women sat down on the couches and began talking about their lives, once and a while a customer comes in to browse around, only three people bought clothing, and that was it, until Kikyo finally cme to work at 12:30pm.  
  
"Kikyo?" Sango said, "oh my gosh...you look REALLY tired, must have been a big grand opening."  
  
"Yeah...oh my god, i woke up sooo late."  
  
"I'll say." Kagome said rolling her eyes while Kikyo wasn't looking.  
  
"I mean, I could' went home a go to sleep, but I didn't, I went home, and had a private party."  
  
"Private party?" Sango said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Umm....yeah." Kikyo responded.  
  
"No wonder." Sango said.  
  
"yeah." Kikyo strraightened herself up and flipped her hair back, "well what are we standing here for? let's get to work. We don't have a lot of time you know."  
  
"Speaking of time..." Sango looked at her watch, "I just remembered that I have a check up appointment, I come back like tomorrow or something, bye Kikyo, Kagome." Sango waved and left.  
  
"Bye!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Kikyo turned around and faced Kagome, "Kagome, can you go back there and open the new shippings for me?"  
  
"Sure." Kagome nodded and walked slowly back to the storage room, it was a waste of room, there were about 24 boxes piled ontop of each other. and it didn't even fill up half of the room. Kagome shrugged, why worry, it wasn't her store anyway. She took one from the top, and started unpacking the new clothing. After a while she was finally done sorting out one box, then to the next random box, it was full of purses, big, black ugly old people purses. Kagome had a confused look plastered on her face, "What the......better ask Kikyo." Kagome got up and still staring at the bag and walked out to the shop quietly. But she stopped when she heard Kikyo's voice, she wasn't talking to herself, but on the phone with someone.  
  
"Okay, bye. See you later tonight this evening Ken." With that, Kikyo hung up.  
  
*HUH?....It's not Inu Yasha she's talking to?....oh well, it's non of my business anyway, why should I get involved?* Kagome ignored what she heard and continued her way to the counter, "Um..Kikyo?"  
  
"Huh?" Kikyo turned around, "Um, hi...how, long were you there?"  
  
"Um...I just came in?"  
  
"Oh...OH..kay..heh, so...yeah?"  
  
"I was gonna ask you about this black purse, I think we got the wrong shipping." Kagome held out the purse.  
  
Kikyo's hands back away from the luggage with a disgusted look, "EW...of course we have the wrong shipping! why would we wanna buy THAT, better yet who would buy THAT!"  
  
"*sigh*....I'll just call the company and say that they delivered the wrong order." Kagome said. And so the rest of the day was normal, Kikyo suggested Kagome to go home early for some reason, weird. But Kagome agreed and left at 4:30, it was afterall a very tiring day. She felt like sleeping like there was no tomorrow. She got home by five, very tired and sleepy. After taking a long bath, she fixed herself some cambelle's chicken noodle soup, then did some reading right before falling asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. False Suspisions

*****  
  
. False Suspisions  
  
The next day was the usual, Kagome went to work on time and found Kikyo there before her. Kagome stood at the counter waiting for customers to come in, there was a tap on her shoulder, Kagome turned around to find Kikyo, in a totally different outfit.  
  
"Um..It's nice...looks expensive." she commented. And it WAS very expensive, it was a beautiful red dress that sparkled everytime she move. It was halfway up to her theighs and strapless. Kikyo twirled around throwing sprakles everywhere almost blinding Kagome.   
  
"Well, not really...about 700 or more, I had it custom made!" she bragged, "is it really nice?"  
  
"Yep, very uniqe..." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?...cause Inu Yasha's coming over this afternoon.."  
  
"Yes...it's...wonderful.." Kagome said, *I could have guessed this was the occassion...* she thought dully.  
  
"Okay, you're sure?....I can't wait!!" she squealed and went to the back.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, then the bell rang. It was Sango again, this time....she had a companion with her. It was a tall handsome man -her boyfriend- Kagome guessed, he had black hair and dark blue eyes, with some piercings on his ears, and a little pony tail on the back. Yup, they looked like the perfect couple, "Hi Kagome!!" she waved vigorously.  
  
"Hi!" Kaogme greeted and waved back, glad to see someone nice enter the store.   
  
Sango and the man walked up to her, "Kagome, I'd like you to meet someone, this is Miroku Konogawa, my friend."  
  
"Hello" he smiled, he took Kagome's hand and kissed it softly.   
  
"Hey..." Kagome slightly blushed, so it wasn't her boyfriend afterall...  
  
"Hey Sango!!" Kikyo shouted from behind Kagome, she ran over delicately and gave a...you can barely call it a hug.  
  
"Just came over to see you, and I brought Miroku with me." she pointed to him.  
  
"Hey Miroku! long time no see huh?"  
  
"Yep, you too Kikyo." he smiled.  
  
"So..." Kagome said, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really, just thought it would be nice if everyone was together." Sango said, everyone stayed silent for a moment, they just stood looking at each other, until the bell rang. Kikyo made a high pitch squeal and ran over to Inu Yasha kissing him.  
  
*Oh god....it's HIM....* Kagome thought.  
  
Everyone went over to greet Inu Yasha at the doorway, Kagome stood where she was, she didn't want to talk to another piece of Kikyo.   
  
"What's up man, haven't talked to ya in a while." Inu Yasha said to Miroku.  
  
"Ah well, ya know...got all those clients waiting on my list." he responded.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean..."  
  
"Let's go sit down." Kikyo quickly said, and so they all sat down on the white couches in the center of the shop, Kikyo hung a 'Back in 1 hour' sign out on the door. Kagome watched to four talk and laughed, she felt so out of it. Then decided to go talk to them, "Um.." she hesitated, but everyone was still so involved in a conversation, "Excuse me?"  
  
Then finally Sango noticed, and then everyone looked up at her, Kagome froze, she wanted to say something a while ago but completely forgot when she was put on the spot.   
  
"Yeah?" Kikyo cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Umm..." Kagome paused, then quickly made up an excuse, "when are the correct shippings gonna arrive?"  
  
"Oh..." Kikyo thought for a while, "I think they said tomorrow in the morning."  
  
"Oh, okay..." Kagome replied, then thought of another thing, "Um, you guys want something to drink?"  
  
"Nope" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"ACTually." Kikyo said when Kagome was about to leave, "I'd like a bottle of water please?"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed, "Kikyo, if your thirsty then you should go get it yourself."  
  
"But she offered okay?"  
  
"Forget it, I'll go get it for you." Inu Yasha lifted himself off the couch, "come on Kagome." she gestured her to come with him, Kagome gave a 'you-talking-to-me?' look, but followed anyway. He was in the employees room getting a water out of the mini fridge, "Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The way Kikyo's acting, I mean...sometimes she treats people like slaves, like she's the 'queen', she's so spoiled." he shook his head.  
  
"It's okay, she IS, afterall my manager."  
  
"Yeah, but this isn't your job." he corrected, "look, whatever it is, don't let her get to you okay?"  
  
"Fine." Kagome shrugged casually, then watched him stare back at her, it was a good long moment before she spoke, "Inu Yasha?....do you trust Kikyo?"  
  
"Depends, is this a trick question?"  
  
"No, just wondering."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't know, we've been together for only a couple weeks now, nothing really special happens between us."  
  
"Oh, well..."  
  
"Well what?...what happened?...is there something I should know?"  
  
"...*sigh*....It's none of my bussiness to get involved, sorry." Kagome was about to leave, Inu Yasha commanded her to stop, then tell him the truth, "well...." she scratched her head, " This probably isn't really any proof but....I heard talking on the phone the other day...with another guy, she said she would meet him in the evening...and I accidentaly overheard the last part of her conversation, and after that I came up to her and she was really tensed about me hearing the conversation, so I just said I just came in."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah...his name was, Ken?"  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Inu Yasha laughed, Kagome cocked an eyebrow, "Ken?...Ken's her lawyer, she has this case on a hit and run inccdent, she doesn't want anyone to know about it or it'll ruin her repuutation, and her boss might freak, she meets Ken every other week to discuss her case, she's be in a private court room. Ken...he's an old man, trust me, I seen him before."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome supped her chin, "I see, now it all makes sense, not that I care."  
  
"And that's exactly why I'm telling you this." he said.  
  
"Okay...then...." Kagome headed for the door, "we should get back, wouldn't want to keep the 'queen' waiting."  
  
By the time Kagome got back, Kikyo was was looking at her well manicured fingernails in boredom, Sango and Miroku were still talking, "Finally!"  
  
Kagome was startled, Kikyo tapping her fingers on her arm impatiently, "Took you long enough, god I'm parched..."  
  
"Here's your damn water ya big baby.." Inu Yasha said tossing it on the couch, Kikyo took it carefully. Inu Yasha looked up and sighed, Kagome had the same reaction he did.  
  
"Kagome." Miroku called, "were having dinner tonight, you wanna come with us?"  
  
Kagome smiled, it would be nice to have dinner with Sango and Miroku. But the thought of Kikyo and Inu Yasha joined in, Inu Yasha was Okay, but not Kikyo. And not to mention the cost, they're probably going to somewhere fancy and expensive considering how they're dressed today, "Umm....no thank you."  
  
"Aw...why not Kagome?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Well...I have plans for tonight."  
  
"Like what?" Kikyo asked again, it was getting annoying, Kagome felt like she was put in those lie detector machine tests.  
  
"Um, well I have to clean up at my place, and I'm having dinner with a friend too." she said, it wasn't exactly a lie, wasn't the truth either. Kagome was planning to have a simple dinner with Kaede or some of her neighbors at the apartment.   
  
"Oh, who are your friends?" Kikyo asked again.  
  
"Kikyo." Inu Yasha said, "what's your problem?"  
  
"what???" she retorted.  
  
"Kikyo...leave her alone, she doesn't want ot eat with us then fine." Sango said.  
  
"I was just curious."  
  
"Well, um..I should go and clean up the dressing room stalls." Kagome stated, and left reliefed.   
  
******  
  
Kagome went back 'home' and took a quick shower and changed. she took 2.00$ in change and went outside, downstairs near Kaede's room where the payphone was. She cancled her cell phone plan, didn't want Sesshomaru or Kouga to find her.   
  
*. . . . . .*  
  
*. . . . . .*  
  
"Hello?" the other end picked up, it was a man.  
  
"Huh?...S-souta? is that you?"  
  
"Kagome! I haven't talked to you in a while, We all miss you."  
  
"Thanks..but why are you at mom's place?"  
  
"Oh, she went out to go grocery shopping since we're gonna have this 'family dinner' thing, she invited me, Cher, the kids, and cousin Yuri....but it would be so much better if you were here with us."  
  
"*sigh*...I know...I wanna go back home too.I really want to taste mom's homade chicken pot pie..." Kagome's nose stung, then she sniffed, "Well, I was just calling cause I needed some cash."  
  
"Oh, okay sure sis. Same address right?"  
  
"Yeah, mail it to Kaede, don't want those bastards to know where I am."  
  
"Right, of course...we miss you Kagome."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"We miss you auntie Kagome!!!" the voices of children cried in the background.  
  
"I miss you too!!!" Kagome yelled through the phone.  
  
"Whoa...my ears.." Souta commented.  
  
"heh." Kagome sniffed again.  
  
"Don't cry Kagome, when this all goes away, you'll be free to come back to us, and we'll live happly ever after."  
  
"Oh god...sounds like the perfect little fairytale."  
  
"Yeah...come back soon okay?"  
  
"I hope I will... I gotta go now, tell mom that I'm...fine, and I love her and everyone there."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Okay...bye Souta." she hung up the phone slowly giving a sad sigh. Kaede just came out to take out her trash, the looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? why are you crying?....what's the matter dear?" she dropped the garbage and patted back.  
  
"N-nothing...I just miss....my family."  
  
"OH....there, there...why don't you come have dinner with me, Susan, and jon." she suggested.  
  
"OKay.." Kagome sniffed once more, and followed the old landlady to the patio.  
  
*******  
  
The next day, Kagome actually felt good, the sun was up, and she felt very energized.Today she didn't have anywork so it was her day off...to do what? Nothing...what a day to waste away, it was a useless Sunday, for once Kagome wanted to go to work. Oh what the hell, I'll go outside for a nice walk. Well, the 'nice' walk wasn't so nice afterall. She walked around the apartments three times, sure...everything was bright and sunny, Kagome breathed in deeply and smiled. Then she decided to go visit the landlady, but when she arrived around the corner se saw MIB(no not the movie MIB, but Men literally in Black suits with sunglasses and everything). Kagome retreated behind the wall, easedropping their conversation. But how suspisious, those men looked way too fimilar.  
  
"Ma'am, are you CERTAIN that you have not seen this young lady before?" one of them asked.  
  
"Yes yes yes! I'm sure of it! as old as I look, I'm not that forgetful!" she shouted at them.  
  
"Okay ma'am, sorry to bother you then." the second man said, then headed to the black Limo, "No sir, she's not here, we've checked everywhere." he talked through little earpiece and speaker, "I am sure......you want us the search the rooms?.....alright then, we will...we'll do whatever it takes to fins Kagome."  
  
Kagome went wide-eyes and gasped just quiet enough so they couldn't hear, *OH MY GOD!!! he really is looking here!!! Holy shit! what am I gonna do!!* she screamed in her mind, then quickly, but quietly ran upstairs to her adpartment and took out everything piling them up in the middle of the room, "Oh my god! Oh MY god!!! what do I do with all this stuff?!" she looked everywhere, nowhere to hide. But the ceiling was one place unexpected...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"What about this room? we haven't checked." Kagome heard them from outside, then heard the door kick open, the'r footsteps were silent since it was all carpet, it was very silent, Kagome hopped that her sweating didn't make any sound, "Hey, I found something."  
  
Kaogme's mouth dropped, *No way!! I put away everything already!!*  
  
"What the....a unicorn?...A kid must've lived here before...eh..nothing here but...well, nothing. Come on, let's go, she's not here." Kaome sighed, the sound of her squeaky Uni was thrown on the bed, and the door slammed.  
  
"UGH!!!" Kagome groaned. Then kicked the panal open, all her things dropped on the floor, she jumped down from the ceiling, "Whew...good thing there was a attic, Kaede never told me about that..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Another day, another problem

. Another day, another problem.  
  
Kagome grew more, more anxious each passing day, checking everywhere for the MIB people again, but so far so good, she didn't want to be in that situation anymore. And ya think things could get any worse =/ ?  
  
"Oye yoy yoy....." Kagome mumbled rubbing her temples, she had a headache that wasn't going away, "why is my life so complicated...?"  
  
"I don't know." Kikyo said walking up from behind her, "Kagome honey, don't just sit there...we have work to do, that's why you're getting paid."  
  
"Okay..okay..." she sighed getting her elbows off the counter. She was depressed, just like the weather. It was raining outside, like the day she came in and got the job.   
  
"Kagome?" Kikyo called, "Clean up the dressing room can you?"  
  
"Sure...no problem....nothing I can't handle." she mumbled, sloutching all the way to the back of the room. When she got there, everything was a mess, 50$ shirts were thrown on the floors, over a 1000$ evening wears were hung recklessly on the hooks of inside the stalls, pants were draped over the doors like curtains. Kagome sighed picking up every single piece of clothing like she was the trash lady. The bell rang, "NO...no more of this shit, no more folding, no more bitchy women..please god please....", she didn't want to turn around and find out.  
  
"Kikyo!" Kagura's voice shouted.  
  
"Oh my god! wow! didn't know you would come!" they hugged and air kissed.  
  
"Well I just came here to buy a...um, 'hangbag' for to match my evening gown." she whispered the last part. Like it could matter, Kagome couldn't hear anything, she was too tired and stressed to even be thinking about other people's business.  
  
"OOHhh...Okay, you mean the 'special' ones...they're over there, be right back."  
  
"Okay." Kagura said in a cheery voice.  
  
Kikyo left to the employees only room, Kagome was finished with the cleaning up, then she one by one hung up the clothes on the rack. Kikyo picked out a few of the most expensive purses, but they were hand-made and embedded with vibrant colored beads. Kagome was finally done, she deeply sighed and started for the opening , stopping under the door, watching Kikyo and Kagura exchange words along with some few giggles.  
  
"Here's a green one, your favorite color." Kikyo showed a nothing more than a plain matallic light green handbag but it was still eye-catching.  
  
"Ohh....nice..." Kagura eyed the bag like a lion watching it's prey. Kikyo smiled and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge, the clip was on too tight. She pulled and pulled, but not even successful. Kagura snatched it from her hands and tried opening it herself, she pulled with more force than Kikyo, it was like she didn't even care about the well-made purse. With a final grunt, Kagura yanked the purse open and lots of colored candy dropped on the floor rolling everywhere. Kagome raised an eyebrow, *why would Kikyo put candy inside the purses?* then she took a closer look. Those aren't candy....those are drugs. Kagome's eyes grew wide and popped her head back inside. Kikyo quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching and quickly helped to pick up the small addicting pills.   
  
"Kagome?" she called out.  
  
"Yes!" Kagome responded still in the dressing room.  
  
"What are you doing?!"   
  
"Nothing, I'm...I was gonna vaccum the floors! you can't believe what they can leave in here!" she yelled back, hoping that was a good enough lie to tell.  
  
"Oh, Okay!" Kikyo sounded reliefed.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and fell on the white couch grieving, *what do I do...* she had one more job to do, and then she gets to go home. Kagome closed up the shop after 5:00pm since it was one of the early days that she gets off work. Kagome had to walk home, she didn't drive her car out today because she thought walking was gonna be nice, but only in the morning. Kagome kept gittering about her problems and thoughts ran in and out constantly as fast cars zoomed past her. A silver jaguar rushed past her then screeched to stop, then backed up to meet her.   
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked at the driver, "huh?! w-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Um...I was on my way to Kikyo's" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Oh.." of course, it was the one and only explanation.  
  
"Yep....but why are you walking home?"  
  
"I just didn't drive my car today, I felt like walking in the morning." she explaned.  
  
"Oh...well, you need a ride anyway?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No thank you, your on your way to Kikyo's, wouldn't want to keep the queen waiting."  
  
"No, " he snickered, "heh...she can wait, I didn't really want to see her today, but she insisted. I'll just say I got off work late."  
  
Kagome thought about it for a while, "Hmmm.....I'd really prefer walking though.", he gave her 'the look' refusing her answer Kagome sighed, "Fine...I guess I'd rather sit my ass all the way home." Kagome got in, the seats were leather and very comfortable for leather. As soon as he stepped on the pedel she squeaked holding her dress down preventing it from going up.   
  
"Seat belt." he said.  
  
Kagome looked at him as if he were crazy, then obeyed to put on her seat belt, "Are you crazy!!"  
  
"What?" he said calmly.  
  
"You're driving too fast!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth and blinked, "...nevermind." Kagome looked down at her lap, then looked up at him, "by the way...what DO you do?"  
  
"Eh..nothing special, some business job with stocks and crap."  
  
"Hm.." Kagome mumbled. After that question he sped faster, "Wait, do you know where I live?!"  
  
"Nope. I'm just driving around to kill sometime." he said.  
  
"Yeah, okay that's good for you....but I have to get home ya know."  
  
"Chill babe, just a few minutes won't make a big change."   
  
Kagome relaxed and sank back into her seat, *Easy for you to say but can you do it?...geez, he has no idea what he's talking about....* she thought.  
  
A cell phone rang, "Yo." at first Kagome thought he was just talking to himself, but realized that he was talking on those ear phones, "What is it now...........for him? why does he need help from me?...............a girl?............what?........oh....um...haven't seen a girl like that so far...sorry, can't help ya."  
  
As soon as he hung up Kagome started asking Inu Yasha, "Who was it?"  
  
"Um....I don't know...it was a dude who was calling me if I'd seen a little girl cause she was missing."  
  
"O...k......."  
  
"Oh and Kagome?" he handed her a card, "that's has all my phone numbers on it, call me if you need help, like dropping you off or something...don't throw it away."  
  
"Uh...sure.." Kagome tucked it in her purse.  
  
"Let's go back now, where do you live?"  
  
"I live at the Ugai adpartments."  
  
When she got home she sat on the couch thinking, "What should I do?....I can't-...no! I won't! I won't do anything about it! I'm not supposed to see it! It's not my business!...why am I putting my nose in all the wrong places?!"  
  
Kagome shook these thoughts out of her head and took a long bath to wash it all away...but of course that never worked. She slipped on a pair of tan shorts and a big black T-shirt. She grabbed a pen and paper and started writting doodle. Making a list of what TO DO and what NOT TO DO. Kagome spent about 30 minutes non stop thinking and writting, until the phone rang. Kagome eyed the ringing device to decide wether to pick it up or not. No one would call her, no one even knew her phone number. She picked the phone carefully, waited a few second and said hello.  
  
"..."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Hello? who are you?" she asked.  
  
"..I..." and the man hung up. Kagome hung up the phone too, something about that voice sounded too fimilar. She shrugged it away and continued her listing.  
  
All was still not forgotten, it was still in her head, Kagome probably spent half the night rolling around in bed with her conscience hanging all around. But the other half of the night was peaceful, she slept quietly in her dreams. She thought about today, and everyone, and Inu Yasha. He was pretty nice to her. Pretty nice...  
  
~~~  
  
"AHH!!!" Kagome screamed, "Oh my god! I'm late! late for work!" Kagome bursted out of bed and shot for the bathroom.   
  
It was already five minutes when she got out, "Shit!! I'm not gonna make it!" Kagome grabbed her purse and slammed the door behind her, then froze, "*gasp*!....my keys!! no! my keys are in there!" she turned around and started banging on the door(like that ever works).   
  
"Nonono!! fuck!" she forgets about the door and starts running to work in her high heels, tripping almost 2 times, the thrid time she actually tripped, but it didn't really hurt, so she got up and started running again.   
  
Kagome got to the store and opened it, inside was Kikyo and Inu Yasha flirting with each other as usual, then he started kissing her, then more intamately, then it looked more like sex.   
  
Kagome couldn't help but feel a little anger inside her, but not a big one, "Get a room you two!" she shouted at them, but they ignored her and still continued the make-out session, Kagome fired up, Kikyo moaned and kept banging on the counter a couple times, then another couple times, "Stop it! stop doing that! it's so annoying!!!" but the she pounded on the counter harder, then another couple times harder.  
  
~~~  
  
*Bang bang bang*  
  
"Mmm....stop it. your driving me nuts." Kagome moaned, then blinked a couple times opening her eyes. Realizing it was all a dream, she also noticed that someone was knocking on her door. Getting up, she yawned and opened the door, "Hello?" but there was no one, she looked all around the corners, then looked down at her feet. It was a note, a cute little love note. Kagome picked it up cautiously and scratched her head while closing the door behind her. She set the envolope on the kitchen table, curiosity dragged her to actions, she decided to open the letter. Inside, it was plain white, but smelled fimilar. She spread the note apart and read it:  
  
To Kagome:  
  
Kagome, I don't know if you remember me...I still love you, I'll never let you go...and I'll be waiting afterwork. I won't tell you when though, it's a surprise.  
  
~Anoymous lover  
  
"Huh?" was all she could say after the note, then Kagome got a little scared, having a stalker around and all. *Better keep my eyes pealed...* she thought.  
  
*********  
  
It was the work day, a NORMAL day, thank god it wasn't like in her dream. First thing she saw when she entered Ai Hanna was Kikyo checking the cash register. She looked up and greeted Kagome warmly, Kagome cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"Hey Kaggie!!" she said sweetly, "I want you to meet someone! I just hired her yesterday! on the phone, she applied for everything I needed as an employee."  
  
"Huh....then, does this mean I'm fired?"  
  
"No! no silly...of course not." Kikyo giggled.  
  
"Oh, okay." Kagome sighed, she dropped her bag behind the counter, "so, when is she coming?"  
  
"Today...at 9:30am." she said.  
  
Kagome wasn't excited about it, not really. At 9:30am right on the dot, the girl came, Kagome was impressed, she was really pretty, as pretty as one of those south beach girls, plus the implants too, big ones at that.   
  
"Kagome, this is Jiina(jeena) Ryokutsu." Kikyo indroduced, Kagome shook hands with her, her hands were as soft as the other women's. This girl, she had long brunette hair, crimson eyes, and the perfect tint of blush on her cheeks.   
  
She kept smiling at Kagome, "Hi...have we met before? you seem fimilar..."  
  
Kagome was surprised, she could say the same, thing, the brunette hair reminded her of something. But oh well, everyone seemed fimilar to her these days, "I don't know...maybe at a club or something?"  
  
Jiina giggled, Kagome smiled too but didn't see anything funny though. Jiina was just about Kagome's heiht, but she was taller, only by like a millimeter. Kagome wished she looked something like her at least, she felt so ugly now.   
  
Kikyo showed Jiina around the shop and told her the jobs to do and when to close and open, Kagome was gonna close shop and work later on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays, while Jiina did the rest.   
  
Kikyo said that she would be leaving in 5 minutes to have dinner with lunch with Inu Yasha, Kagome and Jiina just ate inside and had small talk.   
  
"So Jiina, where did you work before?"  
  
"Oh um....I was a dancer."  
  
"Oh really? that's nice...I used to dance a lot too.." Kagome stated.  
  
"Yep." a smile hardly reached her face, it was like Kagome was boring her.  
  
Kagome smiled back the same way, "...why did you move here and quit?"  
  
"Well, my last-...my last boss got really mad at me...I was only doing my job, then I decideed to forget it and move to Florida. I was sick of dancing anyway..it was too tiring messing up and starting all over again."  
  
"Oh..I see. That's horrible."  
  
"No, not really, I'm sick of that jungle that I live in anyway." she gave a full smile, and so did Kagome. They talked the whole day, Kagome felt better because there was someone to talk to, Kikyo didn't count, she was too bitchy. Not that Jiina wasn't either, Jiina was the excat same as south beach girls, worried about how they looked, Kagome had her suspisions with Jiina, but Jiina was pretty nice anyway.   
  
By the time work was over, Kagome decided to relax and forgot about everthing that was going with her life, in other words, a nice bubble bath. There was a knock on the door, again. Kagome almost fell asleep in the tub, she groaned and grabbed a towel to wrap herself in and dried a up a little bit. She opened the bathroom door, cold reached everywhere on her body instantly, she quickly ran to the front door, opening it not checking who it was . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
oOOooo...who can this mystery person be??? find out in the next chapter ^o^ 


	6. The ex

Gah! suck at writting these parts =/  
  
*********************  
  
. The first ex  
  
The door swung open, Kagome stared at the person in front of her, "Oh....my..........god.." she whispered.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
She stepped back, "...w-what....how...why?..."  
  
"I missed you.."  
  
"She back away a little more shaking her head slowly, "..no...no.....you can't be here...why are you here..."  
  
His sky blue eyes stared back into hers, "Don't be like that..." Kagome stood back, and quickly slammed the door locking everything, "Kagome! what are you doing!!??"  
  
"Go away!!!" she screamed through the door, he kept pounding with his strong fist, shaking her body as she held up against it, "Why are you here!! leave me alone!! If I had knwon better I would've thought you were dead!!!"  
  
"No!! I came back! let me in!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"KagomE! don't make me force in!"  
  
"Stop it! I hate you!! you AND your friends!! that's why I left! I couldn't take it with you and your stupid wolf gang! you're way too possesive!!"  
  
"Please! give me a chance Kagome!" he pleaded still pounding.  
  
Kagome needed help, fast. But who would come save her now?! She was afraid to call Kaede cause she might get hurt too, and she doesn't know any other numbers. Except...  
  
Kagome pushed herself off the door and quickly aimed for her purse, she threw everything out and started looking, "Oh my god! where is it?! I know I put it here somewhere!!" she turned her bag upside down and started pouring stuff out. Kouga kept banging on the door, the wooden door cracked a little bit. She moved even faster, sorting out the many cards in the pile, then finally found it. Kagome grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the number, a few rings and that was all it took for him to answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Inu Yasha!" she yelled.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Please! you have to help me now!! he's at my door trying to break in and I don't know what to do and there's no one to call and I'm scared that if I-"  
  
"Whoa! slow down! what happened Kagome?! are you okay? who is it?"  
  
"It's my-" Kouga started yelling throught the door with the small crack breaking into a bigger one.  
  
Inu Yasha heard the noise from the other end, "I'm on my way Kagome!" then hung up quickly.  
  
Kagome slammed the phone down and resumed her position on holding the door in place, "Kagome! let me in bitch!"  
  
"NO!" she retorted.  
  
"You're gonna pay for this later!" he yelled back. She took a chair and placed it underneath the door knob, then ran into the restroom crying as the pounding noise got louder. She was wet and cold, and her old boyfriend was at her door. The pounding suddenly stopped, Kagome looked up. she opened the door, quietly it creaked open, she saw the main entrance, it was still held by the chair, nothing seemed wrong, then she carefully krept out of the bathroom, she wondered why he had stopped bashing the door....  
  
...  
  
"Hey."   
  
Kagome jumped and turned around, she gasped and screamed, Kouga was sitting on her bed calmly. Then saw the door as her chance to escape but blocked by him with his speed, she backed away shaking her head, "No...no!" grabbed a vase from the kitchen table, "Stay away! why do you have to come here?!"  
  
"Aww...what's wrong baby?" he taunted with a smile. Kagome had streams of tears flowing down her face, the sight of him always made her agonize.   
  
"Don't do this...you can't....you won't."  
  
"I can to!!" she said, tightening her grip on the decorative weapon.  
  
He smriked, then grabbed her hand making Kagome drop the vase shattering in to different pieces, some had cut her leg deeply and slpit her ankle. Kouga press his body against hers, grabbing her ass and lifting her up from the floor. Kagome screamed and stuggled to get off but it seemed like no problem to him. He threw her on the bed and started un buttoning his shirt, "Don't be llike that Kagome, I know you'll love me again, after I'm through with you..."  
  
"No!!" she backed away up to the bedpost leaving a trail of blood stained on the blankets,"get away fuck'n bastard!!" he tore the towel away from her hands, Kagome covered her self up with a pillow.   
  
"Kagome!!!" Inu Yasha yelled through the door.  
  
Kouga turned around and growled, "Who the hell is that!!"  
  
"Inu Yasha!! help!" she screamed.  
  
Kouga slapped her and started choking her, Inu Yasha kicked the door open breaking the chair too, "Get off her asshole!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"And what are you gonna do about it?!" he retorted.  
  
"Nothing." Inu Yasha said, all of a sudden police officers came in and tackled Kouga to the floor holding him down. Kagome covered herself more, she was more reliefed than embarassed.   
  
Kouga was forced to walk with the officers and struggled against their hold, "You mother fucker! I'm gonna get you! and you too Kagome! your gonna pay for this! you hear me!!" he yelled as they dragged him out the door.  
  
Kagome dipped her head down and started crying as Inu Yasha place the door back in place, making sure that it wouldn't fall apart. He sat on her bed and grieved too, "I'm sorry Inu Yasha....I didn't mean to bother you..."  
  
"s'ok...no problem.....I wanted to leave anyway, so I should be thanking you for getting me out of it." he said, he adjusted himself on the bed, "so...who was he anyway....or do you not wanna talk about it?"  
  
"He's.....he's my ex...:  
  
Inu Yasha seemed a little surprised, "Another one-.....I mean...um...wow....seems like everyone is after you these days..."  
  
"Yeah......anyway, I'm sorry again." she said lifting her head up.  
  
"No problem, I said already..I didn't want to be there anyway..."  
  
"Oh...what were you doing anyway?" she asked.  
  
"*sigh*....dinner with Kikyo...not surprising huh? I have to do everthing she wants to....I mean, I like her and all but it's just that she's too...umm...demanding."  
  
"As in...?"  
  
"Well, kinda my private life but what the hell, I already got involved with yours..." he continued, "She....she wants me, and her to...."  
  
"Oh." Kagome leaned back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not ready, usually guys are the ones who ask for it, but come on, I only want a long term relationship, I don't wanna move fast, I learned from my mistakes."  
  
"Well....me too." Kagome sighed.  
  
Inu Yasha looked over to the door, "Oh yeah...sorry about the door, I'll fix it.."  
  
"shouldn't appologize to me, but the land lady..."  
  
There was awkward silence as they both stared at the broken door, wondering what to with it.   
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You wanna consider moving out? I mean, it's not safe...who knows, Kouga might break out and look for you again."  
  
"You don't have to tell ME that, I know...he broke out more than a dozen times before.....but...where will I move?"  
  
"I don't know, but anywhere but here..." then he thought about it, "You know what?.....maybe you can come stay at my place for a while until you find a new place, if that's ok with you."  
  
"What? REally?" she said, she never lived with a guy as a roomate before, but willing to give it a shot, "Well, I don't know...might be a lotta trouble for you.."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm more than happy...besides it's kinda boring if you live alone for a while..." he shrugged.  
  
"Oh...but what about Kikyo?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well, she IS your girlfriend."  
  
"So?...It's okay, come on...she won't think of it that way will she?"  
  
"Guess your right..." Kagome mumbled.  
  
And so Kagome moved into Inu Yasha's pent house/mansion the next day afterwork, she wasn't sure which one it was, he said it was a pent house, but it was a size of a mansion.   
  
"Wow....nice place." Kagome commented.  
  
"Uh..thanks." he replied, then went place to his laptop, "make yourself at home, if your hungry then go ask Gary for food or go look in the fridge yourself."  
  
"Thanks..." Kagome sat on the couch, "*sigh*...I miss this kind of life....I wish I could be back home..."  
  
"why'd...how'd you get yourself into this anyway?"  
  
"I don't know....I was stupid, navie, and young..."  
  
"hMm..." he nodded, Inu Yasha closed his laptop and got up stretching, "Uch...." he groaned, "you wanna go with me?"  
  
"Huh? where?"  
  
"Out, to eat? my treat." he offered.  
  
"Um, no thanks..."  
  
"What are you gonna do? starve yourself?....what DO you eat at home anyway?"  
  
"Nothing healthy I can tell you that much." Kagome got up straightening her shirt, "Do you have any groceries?"  
  
"What?....well, I do have a little bit."  
  
"tell ya what....why don't I make us dinner instead of going out?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's the least I can do...I mean, for you to let me stay here."  
  
"I guess a homade meal is always good."  
  
Kagome fixed up some fried rice, it smelled so good, the scent covered the whole mansion/pent house. Inu Yasha and Kagome both ate together in the kitchen, he finished 3 servings alread when Kagome was still on her first. Once the bowl was empty, he sighed feeling that all his needs were fulfilled for the night.  
  
************  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning only a few minutes early, she took a short shower, although she did want to stay in there forever, it was wam and seemed like it would never run out of hot water, unlike back at the adpartments. After she was fixed up, Kagome went downstairs to the kitchen seeing Inu Yasha there already, in a sweater and sweat pants reading the newspaper AND on the laptop.   
  
"Morning." Kagome greeted walking over to the fridge.  
  
"Ditto." Inu Yasha replied still reading the news, Kagome grabbed a breakfast bar(she brought some over to his place), and started taking mini bites out of it, then sat down next to Inu Yasha, "Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"It's called exercise in the morning." he said.  
  
"Oh...hm..I should from what time to what time?"  
  
"5:00am to 7:00am."  
  
"Oh...well, I'll be going now." Kagome got off the steel stool.  
  
Inu Yasha finally decided to look at her, "Why? you have like..." he looked at his watch, "2 hours? whoa..."  
  
"Well, I'm a slow driver you know...and you know....we are up in the mountains." she pointed out.  
  
"so? we're not that far off, just in the hills, not mountains."Inu Yasha got off his stool, "Why don't you just stay here a little bit before you leave, I can drop you off. I am heading the same direction you are."  
  
"Hm, good point then, okay."  
  
Inu Yasha got ready in 15 minutes, pretty quick, for showering, and changing. There was nothing to do around the house so Inu Yasha suggested they go out somewhere, like starbucks. Kagome treated them both, she felt greatful that he let her stay, and a little insecure though. two hours just flew by, Inu Yasha dropped her off, and went off to work himself. Kagome came in the store seeing no one inside.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi!!!" Jiina yelled from the dressing rooms.  
  
Kikyo popped up from behind the counter, "Hey Kagome, you usually come early, what happened today?"  
  
"eh-uh....umm..." Kagome hesitated, *should I tell her? what should I do?*  
  
"Kikyo, " Jiina called, making Kikyo break eye contact with Kagome, "there's a rip in one of these dresses, I think that lady that just left did it."  
  
"Oh damn! again?" Kikyo went to the back to check on the damages.  
  
*Whew...saved by the Jiina....* Kagome sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all I typed for now, lots more problems coming up -.-' 


	7. Scary Movie

*********************  
  
. "Scary Movie"  
  
At 12:30 Inu Yasha came over to Ai Hanna, Kagome was somewhat happy for some reason. Kikyo was joyful to see him, Kagome's heart sank back in. Inu Yasha gave Kikyo only a peck on the lips and that was it, not like how they always used to do the tongue thing all the time.   
  
*Maybe I should tell him about her drugs...that'll-...oh my god...am I jealous? no! no I'm not!* Kagome realized and stared widely at one spot.  
  
"Hey, what's up baby?"   
  
"Nothing, you know...selling stuff.." Kikyo said.  
  
Jiina just came out from the staff room, and caught site of Inu Yasha, she walked over to him with a bright smile, "Hi, I don't think we've met before, but you remind my of someone..."  
  
"Um, is that a good thing or bad thing?" he cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Jiina giggled, "Good I guess, I'm Jiina Ryokutsu."  
  
"Hey," they both shook hands, "I'm Inu Yasha."  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha...?"  
  
"Taiyou."  
  
"OOHhh...Inu Yasha Taiyou." she smiled again. Inu Yasha nodded slowly giving a not so sure smile.  
  
"Yeah, um, well...I just dropped by to say hi and all..." he looked over at Kagome and waved, Kagome waved back with no greatful expression.  
  
Kikyo kept her eyes on Jiina's, watching her stare at Inu Yasha, Jiina's eyes rolled all over his body. As soon as Inu Yasha turned back immediately she smiled again, Kikyo frowned. Inu Yasha stood silent, no one was talking, "Well um, I'll go now...heh." he headed for the door, Kikyo stopped him.  
  
"Now? why? don't you wanna have lunch?"  
  
"I'm not that hungry Kikyo, sorry." he pecked her forehead and left giving a glance at Kagome replacing for a good-bye.   
  
After he was completely out of sight, Jiina rushed over to Kikyo, "wOW! he is sooo cute! you are so lucky Kikyo!"  
  
"Thanks." Kikyo managed to pull a smile.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes getting back to work.   
  
*************  
  
Inu Yasha came to pick Kagome up at 5:30pm, "Well, there's my ride." Kagome grabbed her bag and walked to the doors.  
  
"Wait, Inu Yasha's picking you up?" Jiina asked.  
  
"Yeah. why?"  
  
"But if he's Kikyo's.."  
  
"Oh, oh nono...not like that, It's just that we live near each other so it's convienent." Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh, I see." she mumbled.  
  
"Well, I'll see you at work tomorrow okay?" Kagome said, Jiina nodded and smiled. Jiina watched as they drove away, Kagome sat silently as speed gradually built up.   
  
"So, how's your day?" Inu Yasha suddenly asked.  
  
"Fine...why?"  
  
"um..just trying to make conversation."   
  
"Oh," Kagome sat there still, then spoke her mind, "You know that Jiina girl?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think she likes you."  
  
"No kidding..." Inu Yasha responded, "she kinda scared me."  
  
"She's not scary, she's really pretty, and nice, and sweet..." Kagome defended.  
  
"Well, I meant that in my own way, scary as in being TOO nice to me."  
  
"Well.....um, I didn't tell Kikyo the living with you thing though..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I...didn't get the chance to.." Kagome said, it was true, Jiina interuppted her.  
  
"I know your afraid a little, so I'll go tell her." Inu Yasha said., "I'm better at it."  
  
"Okay." they both agreed.   
  
**********  
  
Right When they both got back to Inu Yasha's house, he called up Kikyo on her cell.  
  
"Hi!! wow...d-didn't really expect for you to call!" she squealed, Kagome could even hear it from the phone, "So..what is it?"  
  
"Well, you know the whole Kagome thing right? when someone broke in and tried to umm...rape her.." he whispered so that Kagome couldn't hear, and she didn't, not that she would care anyway. Kagome just laid on the white contemperary couches in her big white T-shirt and sweat pants.  
  
"Oh...yeah?"  
  
"I told her that that dude might come back, so i suggested her to stay somewhere else."  
  
"You mean she's, living....where?"   
  
"My place."  
  
"What?...are you serious??...why? can't she find a place on her own anyway?" Kikyo almost spoke too fast.  
  
"I'm letting her stay here until she finds a place on her own." Inu Yasha explained.  
  
"And she still didn't find a place yet??"  
  
"Kikyo, chill out...it's only been a day man..."  
  
"I'm...I'm Fine!...how long do you think she'll stay?"  
  
Inu Yasha stood up straight, "Kikyo?....are you jealous?"  
  
"No! I'm so not!"  
  
"Right...listen, nothings going on right now okay?" he looked over at Kagome, she fell asleep on the couch, "she's just sleeping on the couch right now." he lowered his voice.  
  
"On your couch? you have rooms you know! rooms to seperate people and give them privacy!!"  
  
"Kikyo, shut up. Relax...I gotta go now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just- ugh...not now okay? tomorrow." then he hung up the cordless. He went over and sat down next to Kagome watching her sleep.  
  
"You're better at it huh?" she said, then opening her eyes, turning to face him.  
  
"Oh, so you're not asleep.." he said.  
  
Kagome simply shook her head and tried to sit up straight, it took her a while but she finally did. All the while Inu Yasha watching her trying to find a comfortable position for herself, then his eyes laid upon her left leg, "How's the ankle?"  
  
"Fine...nothing serious."  
  
"You sure, that was a nasty deep cut though."  
  
"So?...I'll live."  
  
"Okay...just checking." Inu Yasha assured, "You go'n to bed right? Want me to help?"  
  
"Nope, I'm good." Kagome got up carefully, her arms shook a little trying to lift her whole body weight up, she headed for her room walking with a limp. Inu Yasha watched in ammusment, after she made it a few feet she turned around to looked at Inu Yasha who was still looking at her, "see?...I..I can do this...jus....just a couple more feet and up the fifty stairs, turning right and there's the room....so..no worries..." she sweatdropped and continues on her way.  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't help but smirk at her lack of stamina, he got up and walked up to the stuggling Kagome, "You want me to wait for you?"  
  
"What?! no! no, you go ahead and...and sleep!" Kagome bickered, "I'll get there eventually..."  
  
*And I thought I was stubborn..* Inu Yasha thought as he began to sneak behind Kagome and lift her up. Kagome yelped and kept mocking him all the way up the stairs. He set her down on the bed and sighed, "get some sleep Kagome, you'll have to face tomorrow soon." he said, then closed the door.   
  
"Hm.." she grunted crossing her arms like a little child, Kagome sighed and fell back on her bed, "why do I always get that feeling...everytime h-.......ugh, stupid Kagome.." she mocked herself.  
  
******  
  
The next morning, Inu Yasha woke up at 5:00am to do his daily exsercise, he found Kagome doing bench presses in the gym room. Kagome looked up and quickly got up, "oh hi....um...sorry, I'll just leave now." she got up and took her towel.  
  
"No, s'ok Kagome, I just didn't know that you worked out."  
  
"Well...I am getting a little fat."  
  
Inu Yasha cocked an eyebrow at her, he looked up and down he body, she was as skinny as any other girl here, "Oooookkaaayy....."  
  
"What???..I am." she said.  
  
"Well then, you can stay, I don't mind some company." he smiled.  
  
******  
  
Each day passed by easily, ever since she moved in with Inu Yasha, she could have sworn that he was spending more time with her than Kikyo. Kikyo was getting used to the fact that Kagome was sleeping over at his house, but it didn't mean that she liked it. Kagome didn't care what Kikyo thunk, right now Inu Yasha seemed to be her closest friend.  
  
Sometimes Kagome would get a little annoyed of Jiina. Everytime Inu Yasha come over to visit, or even picking Kagome up, she'd be all over him. Inu Yasha obviously wasn't liking it, judging by his expression. Kagome admitted it, she was getting a little jealous of Jiina's groping, and the fact that Inu Yasha and Kikyo were still together.  
  
After Kagome and Inu Yasha got home, Kagome ate a quick dinner with Inu Yasha and went upstairs to take a shower.  
  
She had gotten used to the luxurious marble bathroom, it was like N.Y. again.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha knocked on the door.  
  
Kagome at first was startled by the knock, then was a little bit afraid that he would come in, "Y-yeah?!"  
  
"Umm...I rented some movies...you wanna watch them after you shower?"  
  
"Sure, just give me ten more minutes." she said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome rinsed the conditioner off her hair and turned off the hot water, she changed into her PJs, which was decorations of cute lil bunny rabbits on her long sleeves and shorts. Kagome ran downstairs, her ankle was feeling better since that fateful day.  
  
She found the T.V. on and the movie starting but no Inu Yasha. she looked around and decided t sit down.  
  
"Back." he said from behind holding a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"Hey." she said and patted on the couch, "sit boy."  
  
"Heeyyyy...." he scowled at her," I ain't your dog." he said as he sat down.  
  
"Sure ya are....for now." she grinned, the looked at the T.V, "so what movie are we watching?"  
  
"It's called, 'The Fox's Stairs'...just as scary as the the Japanese version of 'The Ring'..."  
  
"Oh geez..." sunk deeper into the couches, "not another scary movie..."  
  
"Aww...is Kagome afraid?" he teased.  
  
"NO, it's just getting old."  
  
"Yeah...right." he smirked, Kagome rolled her eyes and the surround sound started booming.  
  
The movie was scary, Kagome had to cringe onto Inu Yasha everytime, wrapped an arm around her trying to make her feel better. But sometimes he'd trick her and say that the scary part was over, she hated when he did that, now the images of fear were stuck in her head. Once the movie was over, Inu Yasha yawned, "well that was fun, right?"  
  
"Uh...yeah sure." she said quietly.  
  
He sighed, "Kagome, it wasn't that scary was it?"  
  
"..n-no.."  
  
"Then why are you so quiet?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Sure, anyway I'm go'n to bed."  
  
"No wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now? you can't just stay for a few...minutes?"  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head, "Tell you what...we'll sleep downstairs for the night okay?"  
  
"O-okay."   
  
They slept there the whole night, soon it was morning. Inu Yasha stretched his arms and yawned, he found Kagome still in his arms sleeping silently. He checked the time, it was 9:00am. Thank god it was Saturday. He slowly removed himself from her grip and and led himself to his bathroom, taking a quick shower, he put on a sweater and pants. And went downstairs for cereal. He saw Kagome still sleeping, she was mumbling. He went over to take a look.  
  
"Mmm....no....d...don't do it.....why...you still.......here....leave...alone..me.....please, Sess...." Inu Yasha gritted his teeth, then decided to wake her up by giving her a light nudge on the shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, wake up." he smiled.  
  
"..no.....don't touch...me....you." she mumbled.  
  
"Wake up sunshine." he said loudly.  
  
"You Bastard!!!" Kagome screamed jumping up.  
  
"Whoa." Inu Yasha stood back, "Kagome wiped the side of her lip, then looked up at Inu Yasha, "did you know you sleep talk?"  
  
"I do?...when did this happen?"  
  
"Just now."   
  
"Oh.." Kagome said drowzily, "well....thanks for waking me up." Kagome got up and bent her back.  
  
"Why?...bad dream?" he asked.  
  
"Um....something like that." she didn't face him, "well, I'm going up to take a shower."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Her Dirty Little Secret

*********************  
  
. "Her Dirty Little Secret"  
  
That afternoon, Kagome and Inu Yasha decided to go out to lunch, they went to this place called 'Doves', it was a small cafe but looked very expensive.  
  
"I'll have the number 9 special and she'll have...."  
  
"Tuna salad." Kaogme smiled at the waitress.  
  
"Okay, what kind of dressing?"  
  
"Italian."  
  
She nodded and walked away, Kagome sighed stirring her her ice tea, then gave out a breath/giggle. Inu Yasha smiled at her, "Yeah? what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Well....Iono....but these few days........I've been really..." she smiled lowering her head, "....let's just say that, I haven't felt this way in a long time." He leaned forword, "Thanks...you were there when I needed a friend the most."  
  
Inu Yasha lips curved, "No problem, besides....you cook good."  
  
"Tch.." Kagome rolled her eyes, she got up from the chair.  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Restroom." she immediately responded.  
  
"Oh..I knew that."  
  
Kagome headed for the restrooms, the door swung open and Kagome was almost hit, "Ah!"  
  
"Ah! Oh sorry!" the other appologized.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome sqinted her eyes at the girl, a curtain of hair covered her face, but the voice recognizable, "K-Kikyo??"  
  
"Huh? K-kagome?!?" she looked up, "w-wow! what are you doing here?" she smiled.  
  
"Um, I'm just here to eat heh."   
  
"What a coincidence! I didn't expect YOU here. Who are you with?"  
  
"Uhh....I'm..with.....Inu Yasha." she said quietly.  
  
Kikyo's smiled faded away, "ooOOooohhhh....I see."  
  
"....and you?"  
  
"I'm with.....my lawyer.."  
  
"Lawyer?"  
  
"Oh, it's just a stupid little problem I have to settle." she whispered, which was pointless, cause there was no one around anyway.  
  
"Oh, okay then." Kagome said, "Um, you wanna go see Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Sure..." she smiled lightly.  
  
Kikyo followed Kagome to a small table outside, Inu Yasha was resting his arms on the table, he wasn't that suprised when Kikyo appeared, "Hey, whatchu doing here?"  
  
"One word honey, lawyer." she explained.  
  
"aaaHHHhh..." he nodded, "So should I go greet pops?"  
  
"No, you don't have to...I'm kinda busy right now, and don't call him pops, he's not that old."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Well, I gotta run, bye sweetie." Kikyo kissed him on the lips and left, Kagome smiled after her and sat back down.  
  
"Well, that was fun." he said.  
  
"Oh yeah, " Kagome got up again, "I forgot I still needed to piss, oops." she covered her lips exaggerating. Inu Yasha leaned back giving a 'feh', "Excuse me for a moment."  
  
Kagome once again found her way to the restrooms, but on her way there, she saw Kikyo walking back to her table, Kagome stoped to watch., then her mouth drooped open, Kikyo sat down next to a young man, probably about her own age, and she began to scoot closer to him, * what the???...oh my god...but I thought her lawyer was old.......or is she....cheating on Inu Yasha???...no it can't be, I can't just jump to conclusions.* Kagome hid behind the plant wall. She was flirting with him, then held up his chin to give him a deep wet kiss. Kaogme's mouth hung even lower, *Forget what I said...This is unbelievable...*  
  
Kikyo whispered into his ear and they left. Kagome was still recovering from what she had seen, she washed her face inside the restroom, sighed too many times. Kagome relaxed herself, and went back to the table, where the food was already there.  
  
"Geez does it take you that long to use the restroom?"  
  
"N-no....I...was washing my face." she replied.  
  
"I can tell, you washed all your make-up off..." he said, and reached for his untouched food.  
  
Kagome only smiled, *..Should I tell him?....but I can't...it's not my business......but it's the right thing to do...I don't want to, it'll make me seem jealous...*  
  
********  
  
The next morning, Kagome and Inu Yasha were in the gym early in the morning doing their daily workouts. She was doing light weight-lifting, while he was doing heavy ones. The thought of yesterday afternooon still lingered on in her mind, she wanted to tell him, but would he really believe her? Kagome gave up after 3 more pushes, and sat up.  
  
"Huh?" he grunted, "What's...wrong...?" he did two more and sat up with her.  
  
Kagome sighed, then turned to him, "Inu Yasha...I have to tell you something."  
  
"Go on..." he grabbed a towel and wipped the sweat on his arms.  
  
"Yesterday...when we went to lunch..."Kagome paused to plan out how to explain everything, " you know Kikyo..she was there, and well....I know I should've told this early but-"  
  
"Kagome." he placed his hand on her bare shoulder, "just tell me."  
  
"K-kikyo...she was with another person."  
  
"That was not her lawyer?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No...he was young, like her age...and...I saw them kiss."  
  
"Kiss?" he cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome nodded, "mhm..."  
  
"Really?" he grinned.  
  
"You don't believe me do you?"  
  
"...To tell you the truth.." he crossed his arms, "Yeah...I do."  
  
"Really???" Kagome said shocked.  
  
"Yeah...I knew Kikyo was up to something, personally I thought it was gonna be worse...I knew things didn't work our between us....she was....to different. At first it was all good...and then, yeah...you know the story."  
  
"Oh...It's just that, I kinda sound like I'm lying. But I'm not." Kagome assured.  
  
"I know Kagome, didn't think that you would be that kind of girl either." he stretched out, "I'm gonna break it off today, over the phone."  
  
"What??? b-but it's almost valentine's day." Kagome said.  
  
"So?" and break-up is just a break-up."  
  
**********  
  
Inu Yasha did what he said, he dumped Kikyo over the phone, she was shocked, Kagome could hear her yelling over the phone and Inu Yasha keeping the phone as far away as his arms stretched. He explained to her that things between them were not as he wanted them to be, but he didn't mention the kissing with another guy scene. Kagome actually felt kinda sorry for Kikyo, Kikyo was crying over the phone, she felt pity, getting dumped by someone like Inu Yasha, in a good way of course.  
  
Kagome went to work on Monday, a little more happy than usual, but not when Kikyo came in, she kept glaring at her, Kagome felt like she was being watched every move that she'd made, like a suspicious suspect or something. By the time it was 5:00pm, Jiina already left, Kikyo suggested Kagome to leave early too, that was the first time she'd talked to her today. Kagome nodded and left as told, she called up Inu Yasha for him to pick her up now.  
  
Kagome got into the car and they drove away from the little shop, she kept thinking about her problems with Kikyo, it seemed a little cold, then she suddenly remembered her jacket she left at Ai Hanna. Inu Yasha didn't complain, he just smiled and drove her back. When they arrived at Ai Hanna Kagome peeked through the glass, there was no one there. Kikyo must have went home already, but so quickly. Kagome opened the doors, she froze, something was wrong, there was no alarm going off, there was always supposed to be an alarm. Kagome tensed.  
  
"Kagome can-"  
  
"Shh.." she hushed.  
  
Inu Yasha cautiously stepped in, "What? what's wrong?"  
  
"The alarm, it's supposed to go off..."she whispered.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed, then whispered into her ear, "Kagome, Kikyo might have forgotten to set it on?"  
  
"I know but, she always does, it's like a unforgetable reminder in your head." Kaogme saw her jacket on the counter, Kagome got scared, it was like stepping deeper into the darkness for things to pop up unexpected, she turned around to face Inu Yasha.   
  
Inu Yasha was waiting, they stood there for a while, his head fall backwards with a sigh, "Fine fine...I'll go with you. It's only a few steps away anyway.."  
  
"I know but still..." she sweatdropped.  
  
"Whatever just make it quick."   
  
Kagome tried to grab her jacket, but it slipped and fell to the floor, "Rrr..." she groaned and bent down to pick it up, just then, she caught sight of the employees only door opened, a dim light made it's way through the door crack, Kagome stayed knelt down.  
  
Inu Yasha looked down, to see her in a kneeling position, with her behind facing him, he quickly looked up again, "Kagome...you done yet?"  
  
"No....look Inu Yasha." she got up and pointed to the door. Inu Yasha looked, he narrowed his eyes, "Told ya.." Kagome said.  
  
"UgH!" a yelp made Kagome jump, Inu Yasha was a bit startled too, it souded like Kikyo, she was in trouble.   
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha tip toed to the door and gave a small peek, they saw a blonde man pushing Kikyo down on the couch, and she was completely nude.   
  
*Oh my god!! he's rapping her!!!* Kagome screamed, she was about to barge in and stop everything, but Inu Yasha stopped her, she looked up at him giving a what-are-doing!? look  
  
He shook his head and continued watching, Kagome turned back too. The blondie slowly took of his pants in front of Kikyo, and then jumped on top of her. Kagome held her neck in disgust, he motioning up and down, and Kikyo was enjoying it. So she wasn't getting rapped, she was cheating on Inu Yasha all this time.  
  
Inu Yasha nudged Kagome on the shoulder, telling her to leave with his eyes. She nodded, taking one more look through the door squinting her eyes. Then tip toeing to the doors. Kagome sighed after locking the doors, then walking to Inu Yasha's car, *That man, he was another one....not the same from yesterday's....she must of had a good time with the other one yesterday too....*  
  
"Inu..Yasha...."  
  
"Hm?" he looked up at her, he didn't seem disappointed at all.  
  
Kagome felt that he should be sad, but he wasn't, "You okay?...does it...bother you?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I never wanted to see people have sex, I never asked for it, I ain't some porno freak."  
  
"It doesn't bother you that she's doing it with another man?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"I mean...she was your..."  
  
"So?...she probably did what she did cause I didn't give it to her, so she probably was desprate and couldn't take waiting. And now she found a way to pleasure herself until I'm ready...like I'll ever be."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Kagome, why are you so down about this?"  
  
"I don't know....but I feel like it's my fault."  
  
"What? of course it's not." he put a hand on her shoulder, "you didn't do anything wrong Kagome."  
  
"I know, but...it's just a feeling."  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed her shoulders gentally, "Look at me Kagome." Kagome looked up, he thought she looked like a cute little school girl, "it ain't your fault, relax...make that feeling into a good one. You Probably go through this because of your past, you made lots of mistakes, and your used to taking the blame for it. Put that behind, it's the past, it's time to make a future."  
  
Those words sounded sweet ro her, she couldn't hold in a smile, Kagome wrapped her arms around him and hugged. Inu Yasha didn't see it coming, but this made him feel better about himself.  
  
"Thank you Inu Yasha, your a great friend." Kagome whispered.  
  
He smiled patting her back, somehow that good feeling in him was gone, "Tell ya what, we'll do whatever it takes to make that feeling go away....I'll take you wherever you want."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
okay blah blah, I know Valentine's day was over like two days ago but still :D 


	9. The Touch of His Hand

(Shorter than other ones chapter)  
  
warning: TINY lime ^.~  
  
********************  
  
. "The Touch of his Hand"  
  
Kagome woke up late the next day, at 7:00am, it was because Inu Yasha took her the beach, they both watched the sun set, and stayed until 10:00pm, then got some ice cream, even though she knew she had work tomorrow. She yawned and didn't bother to take a shower, just brushed her teeth and went downstairs, she was too hungry to even have the energy to take a shower. Kagome walked to the kitchen barely picking up her feet, Inu Yasha was eating cereal, Kagome took a glance and him and smiled, then took another glance at him noticing something was different. He was half naked, wearing his maroon boxers.  
  
He looked up at Kagome, "Oh..uh, morning Kagome, didn't know that you were awake." he smiled with a tint of blush on his face.  
  
"Eheh...morning." she waved, Kagome walked to the refridgerator, keeping her eyes glued to Inu Yasha. He had a nice body, she'd never seen his chest before, he never took off his shirt in the gym, *oh god...what a six pack...* Kagome thought reaching for whatever was in the fridge.   
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha turned around.  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome jumped, coming back to reality.  
  
"The milk's over here if you didn't notice."  
  
"Oh...right...I knew that."  
  
"Right..." he smirked.  
  
Kagome gulped walking towards him, she felt that he was like a total stranger, but a hot stranger. Afraid to do something stupid like tripping right in front of him and falling flat on her face, embarassing herself. Kagome poured a glass of milk, and began to take tiny soundless sips, *Come on Kagome, pull yourself together...he's..Inu Yasha, he's my friend, he's hot.....oh my god! stop it!...Inu Yasha didn't change, he's the same old guy...but with muscle....ugh, just listen to yourself....what's wrong with me...I haven't felt this way ever since....a long time. I feel like I'm back in Middle school, having stupid little crushes.*  
  
"Kagome."  
  
*I mean, come on! grow up! this isn't very adult of me.*  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
*I need a grip! slap myself back to reality!*  
  
"Kagome??"  
  
*Psh...W-who cares i-if..........he's...he's just another guy! that's a friend...a very very good friend, that suports me....and stuff..*  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
"AH!!" Kagome flew out of her seat landing back down with milk spilling all over herself.  
  
"Pft...." Inu Yasha stared.  
  
"Oh...my...god.."  
  
"I'm....sorry..." he held in a laugh.  
  
"Inu Yasha!! This isn't funny!" she crossed her arms.  
  
"No no no...of course...it's not." he turned away, laughing silently.  
  
"Just you wait you...you little...person!! I'll get you back!"   
  
"Okay okay...whew....I'm really sorry, didn't know you were daydreaming." he took a paper towel and wipped her arm all the way up, but when he got to her chest, he froze. She was wearing a white T-shirt, he could see the outline of her black bra. His eyes rolled away from her, and just grabbed another paper towel handing it to her.  
  
"*sigh*...jesus...and I thought I was scary." Kagome said.  
  
"Heh....yeah well, there are lots of people who think that too."   
  
"Shut up!" she retorted.  
  
"Feh, make me." He teased.  
  
"Don't think I won't." Kagome got up from the stool.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow, "let's see you try." Kagome smirked and grabbed a hold of his sensitive ears, "Ow!"   
  
Then dragged him to the fluffy soaked-with-milk rug on the floor, Kagome giggled letting go, he was covering them, "Not so tough are ya?"  
  
"Oh yeah?!" He tried to tripped her but she got out of the way jumping from foot to foot.   
  
"Tch...you were saying?" Inu Yasha gave out a playful growl, he used his claws and stroked them on her legs, Kagome tried to jump away from the ticklish sensation, but he grabbed her ankle and she fell forword onto him. Kagome rested on his body giggling so hard cause he kept on stroking her ribs.   
  
"S-stop it!!!" She laughed.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"N-NO!! please!! haha!" she pushed his hand away from her ribs, but he kept on, Kagome couldn't stand it anymore, she pushed down harder and let finally gave up, her head rested on his chest, Kagome blushed red, his hands were on her ass. She didn't mean to push them down to there, but she didn't want him to let go either. Kagome lifted her head, she looked at him in the eyes, she felt like she was in a sex position, having his waist between her legs, leaning ontop.   
  
Somehow Inu Yasha didn't let go of her either, he explored the features of her face, he never came so close to Kagome, her eyes sparkled. Her face was burning up, "It's s...so.....hot." she whispered.  
  
"...huh...?"  
  
"...you....."  
  
"m-me?"  
  
"Your....thing.." Kagome whispered.  
  
"oh!" he sat up.   
  
Kagome rolled off breathing heavily, "Oh....god....." she moaned."  
  
"K-kagome?....you okay? I'm sorry.."  
  
"N..no.....not your fault. I'm fine....I'm just...wet." Kagome sat up and puched the kitchen swinging doors out of the way. Inu Yasha looked down, he mocked himself of how stupid he was.   
  
*********  
  
Kagome dipped herself into the large tub, it was an hour and a half until work started, Kagome thought it out, she'd stay one hour in the tub, and 10 minutes to get ready(without make-up).   
  
It was quiet, too quiet. nothing but the soft sound of buzzing lights. Kagome bit her lip, it was so stupid...how she just stayed and did nothing...how she blurted out how hot HE was.   
  
"...Kagome...?"  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes, "....yeah...?"  
  
"Umm...I..."  
  
"..Inu Yasha....I can't hear you."  
  
"I..." he said a little louder, "I'm sorry, if....if I kinda scared you."  
  
"...No Inu Yasha....don't be...it was me."  
  
"I...didn't mean for it to end up this way...sorry if you took it the wrong way..." he said.  
  
"..well, I didn't...I know, we got caught in the moment."  
  
"I'm sorry, I won't let that happen again, I'll becareful." He assured.  
  
"Inu Yasha...everything's fine, let's pretend that.....that nothing happened..." she said, "friends?"  
  
Inu Yasha had that heartache feeling again, he argeed feeling a grief overwhelming him, being friends with her was just too hard for him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
yeah....u all figured it out by now..Inu Yasha has a little crush on Kagome. 


	10. Confrontation

*********************  
  
. "Confrontation"  
  
A few days past, Kagome and Inu Yasha had already forgotten what had happened, it seemed like it at least. He was more careful around her more, felt like a shy little boy everytime she'd touch him.   
  
There was no news from Kikyo, everytime Kagome went inside Ai Hanna, Kikyo would be there waiting for her, always standing behind the counter politely. And not to mention Jiina, Jiina seemed more quiet ever since the break up between Inu Yasha and Kikyo. Kagome felt trapped, she couldn't stand it, everyday when work was over, she'd wait outside even though it was freezing, she was desperate for escape, desperate for Inu Yasha to take her away on his horse away from the godforsakken castle.   
  
Kagome told him about her days at work, he understood, she would complain about the glares she'd recieve from the witch, Kikyo. One week was enough for her, she couldn't handle more unless a little break was rewarded. So Inu Yasha suggested for Kagome to go back and visit her old friends back at the adpartments, funny, something that simple could cure her depressed state. Kagome went on Sunday in the late afternoon. Inu Yasha was left alone in his mansion. Surprisingly, there was a doorbell, Inu Yasha grunted and got up from his couch walking to the door, he'd almost forgot that today was Gary's day off. Drowzily he opened the door, then jumped back, stunned that it was Jiina that was at his door.   
  
"J-jiina..." he said, "Hi, what are...you doing here?"  
  
"Oh!! yeah!...um...well..Kikyo told me to come here and give back your stuff!" she smiled brightly bending down lower than nessecary and picking up a box of his things handing it to Inu Yasha.   
  
"Oh, thanks." he took his junk back, he expected Jiina to leave already, but she just stood there, *Oh what the hell....* he thought, "Come on in." he invited.  
  
"Thanks! How nice of you." Jiina stepped in quite quickly, her eyes searched everywhere, exploring every detail of his lair.  
  
"Uhh.....can I....get you anything?" he asked, putting aside his box of toys on to coffee table.  
  
"Oh uh, no thank you......say, do you know where Kagome's room is?"  
  
"Yeah, it's upstairs.."  
  
"Can you...take me there?" she asked.  
  
Inu Yasha grumbled soundlessly, he was too lazy to even walk, "..Okay.....follow me." Jiina excitedly hopped up the stairs behind him. Inu Yasha made a left three doors down and opened Kagome's room. Jiina walked in and stared in astonishment.   
  
"Uh..yeah." he scratched the back f his head, Kagome's room was mainly two colors, the walls were a vibrant dull light blue, and pure white carpet that look like snow. Her bed was all crisp white, except for the pillows that were black. and the curtains were white also. everything seemed contemperary.  
  
"This is cool!!" Jiina squealed, "...hm, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Come here for a minute?" she motioned with one of her fingers, he gave her a confused look and did what she asked, "I wanna tell you something..."  
  
"uhh..." he wanted to back away once she grabbed his shirt collar.  
  
"What's wrong...you seem to be a little uncomfortable..." she teased, her bright big eyes became dark and wrathful.   
  
"Yeah I am!" he said, she ignored him and frimly grabbed onto 'HIM' along with a hard wet kiss on the lips, "Mm!" he muffled. Jiina pushed him onto the white sheets and crawled over him, "What the HELL?!?!?"  
  
"What's a matter, you wanna take it off..it's kinda hot..." she grabbed his belt.  
  
"THE FUCK I WILL!" he threw her off him, then quickly got up, "what the hell was that?! what are you doing!!"she just looked at him smirking, proud of what she'd done.  
  
The doorbell rang again. Inu Yasha took a breath then rushed downstairs, when he unlocked the door, the person just swung it open almost hitting him, "GAH!!" he ranted, "S-S-Sesshomaru! w..what the heck are you doing here????"  
  
"I know your hiding something from me Inu Yasha..." he helped himself in.  
  
"W-WHAT???"  
  
"Inu Yasha!!!" Jiina called.  
  
Sesshomaru grinned at him, then walked towards the stairways, "I see..." he thought he realized everything.  
  
"hey!" Inu Yasha caught up with his brother, "It's not what you think!"  
  
Sesshomaru froze as he watched jiina run down the stairs, she gradually slowed down once she saw Sesshomaru, "You..." he whispered.  
  
"Oh my god..." Jiina covered her lips.  
  
"What???" Inu Yasha broke the silence.  
  
Suddenly the sound of heavily broken glass errupted, "I'll get you ASSHOLE!! you ruined everything!! you'll pay!!!" the demon ran to gradation, it was Kouga, in his hands were one of Inu Yasha's katanas put on display in the hallway.  
  
"Kouga!" Jiina jumped again.  
  
"You!" he stared back at her in amazment, "Wat the hell are you doing here?!!"  
  
"WHat??!!" Inu Yasha resaid.  
  
"Lucy I'm home!!" Kagome shouted from the garage door, everyone looked her way, once Kagome appeared from behind the wall they all gasped. Kagome petrified, hermouth cracked open, "uh oh..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	11. Uh Oh

*********************  
  
Chapter Ten. "Uh Ohz..."  
  
"Ka-Kagome...." Sesshomaru called.  
  
Kagome gaped at everyone and stared with wide eyes, she was practically speechless.  
  
"Back off!!" Kouga eruppted, he stood in front of her and held onto the sword tightly threatening everyone, "She's mine!!"  
  
"She is not!" Sesshomaru retorted, "and you.." he turned towards Jiina, "You destroyed everything..."  
  
"Wh-wh...well, I didn't!! Kouga did!!" she crossed her arms.  
  
"What?"  
  
"YAH! that's right!! he paid me just to sleep with you! and ruin your relationship!!" she pointed to the wolf.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome shouted staring at him shocked, "Tha..that's why..." she realized, *that's why she seemed so fimilar..*  
  
"I was not concious that time!!" Sesshomaru shouted back.  
  
"You GOT DRUNK!!!" Jiina hollered.  
  
"OH my GOd!!" Inu Yasha put his hand on his head, "I didn't know you got drunk before!"  
  
"HAH! see!" Kouga pointed at him.  
  
"Well what was the wench doing upstairs!" Sesshomaru yelled at Inu Yasha.  
  
"WHAT?!!?" Kagome bulged at him.  
  
"NO! she came over and wanted to drop off my stuff!!" he defended.  
  
"sTUFf??? what was your stuff doing in her possession anyway!!" said Kouga.  
  
"Drop it Kouga!!! Jiina screamed, "You paid me to do it again but to Inu Yasha! so that he and Kagome would hate each other! and I didn't know that you were in jail! so I continued the plan anyway!"  
  
"What?!" they all yelled.  
  
"Shut the fuck up bitch!" He growled at her.  
  
"Why should I?!! the deals off anyway! Now I want nothing to do with you! "she turned away.  
  
"Great!! thanks for spilling everthing!"   
  
"No problem." she mumbled.  
  
"You're gonna pay bitch! you're gonna die for this!" he furiated  
  
Jiina just rolled her eyes, "Oh wOw....I never saw this coming.." she mumbled.  
  
"That's it!" Kouga jumped for her but stopped but Inu Yasha, "Let go fucker!"  
  
Inu Yasha lost his patience quickly and puched Kouga right across the face, "Ooo..." everyone made a disturbing face.  
  
Kouga rubbed his cheek, "you did not just touch my face..."  
  
"Where is this going!" Kagome screamed, "stop it all of you!"  
  
Kouga ignored her request and aimed straight for Inu Yasha, but instead he smashed the floor, "DAMN IT!! it's marble! don't ruin it!!" Inu Yasha plead.   
  
"Enough!" Sesshomaru demanded, "Stop this now, all of you!" everyone paused, they glanced at him waiting for the next word, "This isn't going to lead anywhere, I suggest let's all settle this with words..?" there was silence for a while, enough time for everyone to take a glimpse of each other.  
  
"Hm." Jiina responded, "I don't want to have anything to do with this..."  
  
"Too late for that." Kouga said.  
  
"Okay..." Kagome breathed, it was too much for her to handle at the moment, "s-so....let me...get this straight.." one more breath and she began, "Se-sesshomaru got drunk-"  
  
"Kagome. I didn't mean for it to happen, " he held her hands, "I only had one glass of wine at the bussiness party, that was harmless red wine." he begged.  
  
"Then how..."  
  
"Oh what the hell..." Jiina rolled her eyes, "Look...*sigh*....Kouga followed you everywhere, all the way to New York, and hired people to spy on you, eventually he found out that you had a new man in your life, and as you know he tends to get a little jealous."  
  
"Stop mi-" Kouga started  
  
"SHh." Inu Yasha hushed.  
  
Jiina scowled at the wolf and continued explaining, "so...he stumbled upon me, I was...in the business of...exotic dancing. He came to me and asked for the favor...I had to accept, it was a wealthy amount of money. He also included the money for my dress to go to the party, and for the drug."  
  
"D-drug?" Sesshomaru mumbled.  
  
Jiina ignored him, "I saw my target, and he was drinking a glass of wine like he said, I slipped this powered sleeping pills in when he wasn't looking, and we started to have a friendly conversation after he drank it."  
  
"FRIENDLY...?" Sesshomaru glared at her.  
  
"Well I call it friendly." she shrugged, "anyway. I helped him to his bed, you know the party WaS at his mansion afterall....and...you know the rest." Kagome looked like she was about to break, Jiina bit her lip and felt guilt, "Kagome....to tell you the truth..I......I didn't....do anything?"  
  
"What?" her voice was low and horse.  
  
"I didn't...sleep with him." she assured with a concerned look, "all we did was sleep in the same bed, I took off his clothes and mine....we didn't do anything..."  
  
"RIP-OFF!!!" Kouga bawled.  
  
"Shut it." Inu Yasha commanded.  
  
"So...I didn't get drunk, or sleep with another woman." Sesshomaru realized.  
  
"RRrrrr...." Kouga growled looking down, he seemed like he was going to take it out on the floor.  
  
"Wow." Inu Yasha blurted.  
  
"I sorry Kagome....please..." Sesshomaru begged.  
  
"I..don't know...anymore..." Kagome stared at the floor swallowing, she felt feverish, almost losing her balance.   
  
"So. Now that everything's spilled, I just go...I really didn't want ot do any of this. I don't want to be a part of it anymore." she said coldly, then walked out of the living room.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sorry couldn't write anymore...I won't be updating for a looonnnnggg while after this chap, it's cause my dad grounded me and I won't let me go online anymore :( 


	12. Forgiven but Rejected

  
  
Chapter Eleven. "Forgived, but rejected"  
  
Kouga growled at everyone, "there's no stopping you is there bitch?"  
  
"Shut up." Inu Yasha ordered.  
  
"Kagome...forgive me?" he pleaded holding her hands as Inu Yasha watched uncomfortably.  
  
"uhh...." she stalled, "I..." the two Inu Yasha and Kouga watched desperately for her answer, she sighed then continued, " Sesshomaru, I forgive you."  
  
He couldn't help but put up a big grin on his face, "thank you Kagome." Inu Yasha curved a smile, Kouga looked more angry than before, he pursed his lips together.  
  
"but Sesshomaru." she said, "I forgive you, but I don't..."  
  
"Don't what?" he asked, changing his reaction.  
  
"I don't ...want to be with you." she finished, Sesshomaru began to crouch a little, "I forgive you, but not in that way, I don't want to go back..."  
  
"Why not?" he questioned, trying not to sound desprate.  
  
"Because....I want to stay here...I like it here....with...Inu Yasha." They all gaped at her.  
  
"WhaT?" Inu Yasha huffed.  
  
"You can't be serious...." Sesshomaru muttered breathlessly.  
  
Kagome tipped her head up and then down. Kouga was surprised as well, "You REally ARE involved with him!"  
  
"and so you figured." she gazed dully at him.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha cocked his head to the left.  
  
She turned her gaze to him, trying to smile but failed to do so, "Inu Yasha...you're the best friend I ever had here."  
  
Inu Yasha felt touched but then again he had some pity for Sesshomaru, he came all the way here to claim Kagome and she refuses to go with him, instead she wanted to be with him. Sesshomaru looked casual, but still having waves of depression washing over him with every word Kagome said. Kagome suspected he was going to break.  
  
"I've made my decision, it's best if you go now..." she said, holding his hands.  
  
Sesshomaru felt her gaze discouraging him to do anything at the moment, "That's fine Kagome."  
  
Kouga stepped back cautiously, Inu Yasha noticed, "why not stay longer, the fun's not over yet." his sentence made everyone glance at Kouga. He stepped back once more, still glaring at Kagome.  
  
"One of these days...You'll be sorry." Kouga muttered before getting hit in the head by a fist.  
  
Later that night all the commtion calmed and everything was partially normal, it was just another event they could think and talk about for a few days.  
  
"So what happened to him?" Kagome asked, sitting on the stool eating her ramen.  
  
"Ah nothing...just went to prison." Inu Yasha responded, grabbing a dish out of the cubboard.  
  
Kagome stopped slurpping, "PriSon??....wow...jail's bad already but prison??"  
  
"Yep..." he went through the freezer for some microwavable T.V. dinners, "I was thinking of mental institution but..."  
  
"Inu YAshA..." she teased.  
  
"What?" he shrugged,"he does have some.." Inu Yasha drew circles around his right ear.  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows to agree with him, "Well, im sure he won't be breaking out anymore."  
  
"Who knows...he might, I'll be there to save you." he grinned.  
  
"Suree..." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"YEah..." Inu Yasha set it on 4 minutes and pushed start, then went over to the counter to sit next to Kagome on the stool, "really, I will."  
  
"Yeah I know, just kidding..." Kagome looked down at her empty bowl. There was a silence for a moment, everything was relaxed.   
  
"Kagome?" She looked up at him, "....I'm really glad you stayed..."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Yeah...me too.." he smiled back,he has gorgeous eyes... she thought.  
  
"I'm really glad everything's settled." he turned his gaze back to the counter.   
  
Kagome tipped her head and took a careful look at him, "....Inu Yasha..."  
  
"Yeah?" he said, without looking back.  
  
"N..Nothing..." she looked down too, she smiled.  
  
"Kagome...you okay?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How...can you forget about what happened so quickly? how can you be so happy all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well..." she blushed, "because....I'm with you Inu Yasha..."  
  
He smiled to himself, "really? do I really make you that happy?"   
  
"I...I..." she couldn't use words to say what she wanted to say, instead, she expressed it with her lips. Kagome headed for his direction when a noise made them both jump.  
  
BEEP...BEEP...BEEP... Inu Yasha laughed scratching his head, "sorry...darned microwave." Kagome smiled and withdrew feeling red. Inu Yasha got up and took out the portable dinner. He set it down on the counter, and breathed deeply, She tried to kiss me...she really likes me, but...how come I can't do it back to her? he shook his head slowly and turned around. Taken by surprise, Kagome was right there, she pounced on him and kissed him madly, "M!!Mmm!!MMmmm..." he muffled, trying to keep his balance. Inu Yasha pried her body off his, "Stop! stop! Kagome!!!"  
  
Kagome fell back on the rug, "ittai!...ow..."  
  
"Oh! sorry!..sorry." Inu Yasha helped her up. Kagome dusted her butt off, and looked elsewhere, "Kagome..."  
  
"Umm...sorry Inu Yasha. I couldn't....um..."  
  
"No really, It was my fault, you just...surprised me that's all...it was a bit intense I guess..." he blushed.  
  
"I should...just forget it huh?" Kagome smiled, "..euh nevermind..." she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Inu Yasha stood there watching the swinging door. He liked her..yeah. But why didn't he do anything to stop her?, "I can't...I just don't feel the same way...like that. I do...but I don't.....god I'm confusing myself.."  
  
"I'm stupid...I like him....I...love him. But..he doesn't love me back..." Kagome leaned on the closed dor in her room, "so stupid.." she whispered, "I need to get away..."  
  
Kagome finished her night, and prepared for tomorrow's work, she got ready, and went downstairs, it was 8:05am. Inu Yasha was sitting on the couch with a laptop. Kagome quietly pranced past him from behind and into the kitchen. He noticed, but didn't say anything.SS  
  
thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for ur patience...im soo...sorry. I say that a lot these days.. 


	13. Never get Involved

  
  
Chapter Twelve. "Never get involved"  
  
As if things couldn't get any worse, it was time for work, and work means seeing Kikyo, and seeing Kikyo equals throwing up. Kagome tried to stay as aviodant as possible from her, but still, the day was long, and horrid. First Inu Yasha's rejection, then his ex-girlfriend scowling at her constantly. Which almost made Kagome forget, she had to stay distant from Kikyo reguardless of her grudge, aside, there was her drug dealing also, getting involved wouldn't be a smart, I wonder if Inu Yasha knows... she thinks.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Can you help me?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Um...with what?"  
  
"The um...shipping thingys..." she pointed to the storage room.  
  
"Uh..okay." Kagome silently slipped past Kikyo, and into the room...not bad, only a few boxes, why would Kikyo need her help then? right...she was probably afraid of ruining her perfect nails and sweating. Kikyo came into the room and watched Kagome work, she felt uncomfortable with Kikyo's eyes on her the entire time. Kagome hurried but slowed down to make it seem that she wasn't in a rush. Once she was done, they went into the employee's room and Kagome took out a bottle of water. Just when she was about to take a sip, there was more work to do.  
  
"Oh and Kagome dear."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you clean up the dressing rooms?"  
  
"Um..sure." Kagome rolled her eyes behind Kikyo's back.  
  
"Oh yeah...where's Jiina? do you know where she might of gone?"  
  
"..No...I...haven't heard...from her."   
  
"Oh..okay then, just go clean out the dressing room then.." Kikyo ordered.  
  
Kagome was trying to follow what she was trying to do, to boss her around? tire her? revenge? what was it Kikyo was up to? There was barely any customers that came in today. Kagome had a chance to take her sip, she put the water back in the fridgerator, putting it way in the back to identify it was hers. Kagome stepped in the dressing room and started with the first stall. Soon right after, there was a door slam, and a lock.  
  
"Shit..." Kagome whispered, and turned around to find the locked closed door, the only way out. She rushed to the door and started knocking hard, then pounding, "Kikyo! hello?! anyone?! Let me out! I know you're there! Come on let me out Kikyo!! Please!" she kept on wringing the door knob, "Let me OUT! you...bitch!"  
  
There was laughter, her laughter, "Oh my god...this is the first time I've heard you swear Kagome, I never heard of this side of you..." she teased.  
  
"Let me OUT!" Kagome banged on the door.  
  
Kikyo only laughed again, "Oh your so fun to taunt Kagome..."  
  
"Shut UP! Why are you keeping me in here?!! to starve me to death?! to bore me to death?!"  
  
"No you stupid little whore...it's all because you took him away from him!"  
  
"I didn't do SHIT!"  
  
"SHut UP! yes you did! You took him away from me and made him your own!"  
  
"Nothing happened!"  
  
"Yeah right my ass...it's not only that.." Kikyo paused for a moment, "It's also because...you know something...that you're not supposed to know..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh don't be fuck'n stupid...you know what the hell I'm tlaking about..."  
  
"No...I don't, would you like to tell me?" her sarcastic side showed.  
  
"You FUCKER...I'm talking about the drug dealing!" Kagome gasped, how did Kikyo find out? , "Didn't think I was gonna find out? again you are the stupid little fucker I always thought you were...open up your eyes Kagome! there're are servalence cameras everywhere! I watched the tapes, not that I wanted to but I have to everytime but that's not that's point. I have to admit, it was kinda believable...how you pretended you were doing something else.."  
  
"Look...I won't tell anyone...as stupid as that sounds I won't, believe or not...I didn't tell anyone yet!"  
  
"YET."  
  
"I mean-"  
  
"I've heard enough from you, now it's time to end it..."  
  
"What?! wait no!! Come back! Kikyo!!!" she began pounding again, there was no response, seconds later, the lights went out, it was dark in the room, "FUCK..." Kagome cursed, she couldn't believe what was happening. The sound for the alarm went on, it was set, Kikyo was leaving, Kagome was gonna stay in the deserted store in the dressing rooms.  
  
wow yay! I finally have an idea.. 


	14. A Cruel Plot

* * *

Look, I know you don't like excuses but....I had not time, seriously, I have summerskool and they assign a LOT of hw in my area. So...I do admit, I was kinda lazy, but most of the reason is the hw. So just be happy that I found the time to update!...eheheh...heh....'  
  
anyway, I have a test tomorrow...um...second thought...make that TODAY.gotta study ==' and it's like...12:06am right now...o yay.. T.T'

* * *

. "A Cruel Plot"  
  
"Holy shit holy shit HOLY SHIT..." Kagome repeated pacing around the dark room, "What now Kagome, that's just great, no one know's you're here..."  
  
"Except me..."  
  
"Who's there!?" Kagome spun around, yeah right like that's gonna help, it was completely dark.  
  
"Hmhm..."  
  
"Stay away! I'll...I'll-I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"I'll hurt you!" Kagome felt stupid.  
  
"Hah...I'd like to see you try..." Kagome was grabbed, arms reach out in front of her and pulled her closer to the abductor.  
  
"Get away! AHHH!!!" Kagome struggled to get away, she kicked in the spot where it hurts most. But there was no response from a male, but from a woman. She laughed, "What....?" Kagome was confused.  
  
"Oh Kagome...you are a fiesty one..." a voice behind her said.  
  
"I'll say..." The woman said, Kagome froze, that voice belonged to....Kagura...  
  
"Ka..Kagura..." she whispered.  
  
"Wow, your not that stupid afterall...."  
  
"What?....Why are you doing this?!..." Kagome began to stuggle from her grip again.  
  
"Relax sweetie, I'm not gonna hurt you...but I can't guarentee that you won't get hurt..." Kagura smirked, Kagome felt it, "to tell you the truth, this was no intrest to me....but you know...I had to. Kikyo...you know how she is, she forces people to do things...blackmail. Damn that woman. Hey, no help rapping, no more pills for me chickiepoo. "  
  
Kagome swallowed in the words, she couldn't breathe, Rapped?...no. no....this can't happen!...I'm...I'm still a virgin for christ sake! no...this can't be real! This just can't! she felt her eyes drip tears.  
  
"Ugh....pleaseeee.....don't cry, your gonna get my blouse dirty." Kagura noted.  
  
"Kagura, hush...let's just proceed with what we are here to do" the man chuckled. The man's voice sounded fimilar...but she couldn't put her finger on it. But whoever it was...his sound gave a chill down her spine.  
  
"Hm, you might know by know Kagome, that the man in front of you is your ex-boss...." Kagome gasped, "Naraku."  
  
"No..no!" she started kicking, "damn you! damn you all!"  
  
"My my...she's coming out of her shell...you better hurry before I decide to actually do something to her." Kagura warned.  
  
"Very well." Naraku lifted Kagome from behind and threw her to the couches. Naraku pinned her down before her got the chance to recover, he licked her neck luciously, "hmhmhm.."   
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed, "GET..........OFFFF!!!!" she pushed him with all her might and managed to get Naraku to fall back on the floor with groan. Kagome scattered her hands and deperately felt for the stall handles, once she caught one she opened it and slamed it shut immediately with a lock.  
  
"You idiot!" Kagura shouted.  
  
"QUIET!" Naraku spat and got up to crash against the stall door, pounding for an entrance.  
  
"How pathetic.."  
  
"YOu would like to try I assume!" Naraku shouted.  
  
Kargura got off her butt and reached under the stall, she grabbed Kagome's ankle. Kagome yelped and dug her nails into her hand, she pinched as hard as she could. Kagura screamed, "AHHHHH!!!! yOU BITCH!" she let go and held her hand.  
  
"HELP!!!!! ANYONE!" Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs, hoping it was loud enough for someone outside to hear her.  
  
"Shut it!" Naraku yelled and kicked the door open. Kagome scrambled over the wall and dropped to the second stall before he reached her. But the door opened and Kagura grabbed her out of the small containment. Kagome screamed and tried to hurt Kagura again, Kagura slapped her across the face, "Fuck'n bitch!!" followed by a kick in the stomach. Kagome groaned and fell to the floor, Kagura grew more furious and started kicking her as if she were insane. Kagome cried out in pain, sobbing helplessly, without a single drop of energy the stop the beating.   
  
Naraku stood listening, "enough, I still haven't done my part yet..."  
  
Kagura stopped, "Well make sure you actually do it this time." she spat.  
  
Naraku hovered over Kagome and started the depart her clothes from her body. While Kagome moans soft 'no's during the process. He felt her breast and groaned.  
  
"Damn it just stick it in!" Kagura said impatiently.  
  
Naraku only ignored her and took his sweet time, "how I longed for this moment...". He threw her panties aside and lifted her skirt. But all of a sudden, the electricity went on, everything was bright. Then there were voices of men outside.  
  
Holy shit...what the fuck is going on." Kagura stiffed.  
  
Naraku froze, "What's happening..."  
  
Sorry, I'll update when I find the time, other than that, I hope you like it! 


	15. Justice of Love

I have time! yay!!!!

but you know what sucks?.....'sniff'...I was...SO...sad.....beacuse I deleted the whole chapter right after I finished it, it was so good too...now i have to rethink everything...I forgot what I wrote...;.; ....sigh....o well, I hope this is almost the same as the first one.

* * *

. "Justice of Love"  
  
"Hello...?...Is anyone there..." a man's voice carefully said.  
  
"Fuck..." Kagura cursed, "no...no! Fuck it! I can't get caught! I never did and I won't ever! There has to be a way ouT!" she panicked.  
  
"Kagura calm down!"  
  
"calm down....Clam down..?......CALM DOWN?! how the fuck am I supposed to do that!? First, look at me fuck'n hand!" she rose up her hand to Naraku's face to reveal the fingernail-scarred hand with a little blood, "second, DO you see a way out!? If we don't do something we'll go to jail! prison! No way in hell am I go'n there, I'll die before that will ever happen!"  
  
"Well we won't unless you keep your mouth shut!" Naraku bickered.  
  
"Hey Bill, you hear that?...for over there..." another man said.  
  
"Yeah..." Bill responded.  
  
"...SHIT...now what..!" Kagura whispered.  
  
"Look what you've done!"  
  
Kagome listened to the conversation(like she had any other choice...). The two threw insults back at each other blaming the other. Kagome moved her hand slowly, she grabbed hold of a hanger, This is it..I have to use all my strength.....for my own sake... she thought. Kagome grunted and swung the hanger at Kagura's ankle.  
  
Kagura sreamed, "AHHH-" but only to be silenced by Naraku's hand. She squinted her eyes in pain, she was sure that it was bleeding horribly.  
  
"There!" the door was kicked open, "Freeze! put your hands up in the air!" policemen stood in the doorway with guns aiming at the two. Kagura and Naraku slowly lifted their hands up.   
  
"Oh my god are you okay miss?!" the second officer rushed to Kagome on the floor, he took off his jacket and placed it carefully over her body.  
  
"Alright now, what did you do! what happened?!" the first officer demanded. There was only silence for a moment. Naraku looked over Kagura, she nodded understanding his signal, "I said don't move!" the policeman repeated. Kagura gradually put her hands down and turned around, starting towards the officer, "Stay where you are! p-put your hands up!!"  
  
"Futatsukiri ni wakareru nara..." Kagura said.  
  
"ma'am, do. not. move."  
  
"Me o tojireba?"  
  
"excuse me?...uh- nevermind! stop right there!" he said hesitantly blinking several times.  
  
"Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no!!...doshite....Toki ni warai sukoshi naite!" Kagura looked like she was gonna break down.  
  
"I have no ide-" Kagura saw her chance, she punched him hard in the face and jammed her knee into his groin. She took his gun before the officer fell to the floor with a groan.  
  
"What hap-" The second officer turned around, but only to be shot three times, and fell forword on the ground. Kagura also shot the first cop once on the floor....then once more for her pleasure.   
  
She rose up the gun, then pointed at Kagome whimpering on the floor, she smirked, "Now Kagome honey, don't you feel special? I left the last bullet...just, for, you..." Kagura prepared for the shot, "Save a seat for me in hell....see you there.." she inhaled, then pulled the trigger....there was.....no bullet? Kagura grew frustrated and pulled it many times but nothing came out," damn it! they could have at least reloaded the damned thing!" she threw the gun to the floor angrily and headed for Kagome direction furiously.  
  
Naraku grabbed her arm, "no! we don't have time! there are more coming....we have to leave..now." he pushed her out of the room, Kagura disappeared, along with fierce glaring eyes.  
  
Kagome let out a breath of air, she sobbed beacuse of the pain, and the whole experience. Crying was the only thing she could do at the time, it was the only thing that could make her fall into a long, deep sleep...

* * *

"K-K-Kagome!" that voice was sure to make her believe...that she was safe, safe and sound.   
  
Kagome had just awoken, her first reaction was a small smile, "Inu Yasha..." Kagome opened her eyes to find big beautiful golden eyes staring down back at her .She was fully recovered, although her body was aching, but other than that, she felt normal.  
  
"Oh Kagome, you had me so worried, I'm glad you're awake." he smiled back. Kagome sat up quietly observing her surroundings, she was back in her room, wearing a big white T-shirt and underwear, "I hope you don't mind...I had them come to you, instead of staying in the hospital..."  
  
"...Not at all..." she replied with a smile.  
  
"Well, You're okay right?...you've been out for three days already......oh, and the maid helped you change..don't worry heh."  
  
"I don't care about that...Inu Yasha, I'm okay."  
  
"You sure?...I was really concerned.." he gave a warm smile, "..I'm glad...I'm reliefed that your okay...I'm sorry...I wasn't there. If I got off work early....I would've gotten there earlier."  
  
"Silly dog..." she joshed, he showed he got the humor too. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned at him. Kagome held him closely, "It's not your fault....it was never your fault...". Inu Yasha smelled tears. "Not ever..." she added.  
  
"K...Kagome-"  
  
"Inu Yasha!" she gripped onto him tightly, "...you don't have to love me!...you don't have to love me back....but, I just can't help the way I feel for you..Inu Yasha.....you stood by me all this time...all I did was...was cause trouble.....I-I didn't mean to!..."  
  
"I know-...I know...." he rubbed her back for comfort.  
  
"..I didn't....but you still...you still stood by. I held on to you, even when I needed to let go...and you let me.....you had no complaints...whatever it was...you always, always picked me up...back on my feet..." Kagome inhaled shakily, then sniffed a couple times more, "...I love you.....I've always had.....from the first time I met you...I denied the attraction...you showed me all your kindness and I still...denied it. Then....I realized...there was nothing wrong with you...you were flawless....perfect. Too good to be true. K...Kikyo...she was lucky....I envied her beacuse of you.....Inu Yasha...your all I ever needed..."  
  
Inu Yasha closed his eyes absorbing every word. Kagome spoke up again, "You don't have to....I don't care if you don't love me...I don't.........just please......please don't leave me!.....your my strength...my support......my life...I love you....that's all I wanted to tell you...how I felt inside.......you don't have to love me..." the last phrase made her burst into more tears, "I'm sorry...so sorry....." she whispered.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked, "You dumb girl...."  
  
"Wh....what...?" Kagome parted from his arms.  
  
"Didn't you notice...?.." he his eyes shinned in hers, "....I love you too....."  
  
Kagome found herself paralyzed, she couldn't smiled when she tried, was it really true? did she really hear it with his words?  
  
"I loved you....but I didn't show it....I guess I was unsure of myself.......I knew I loved you, but I was afraid..." Kagome got confused with the new word he used, "yeah...I was afraid. That if I was in a relationship with you....what we have would end...everything would crash down....but, I guess I just needed to hear it from you...in your words...your voice."  
  
"Inu Yasha....I love you...I'm so....happy, you feel the same..." that bright smile showed up on her face again.  
  
"Heh....it's been days...since I've seen that beautiful smile on you face again." he wipped away her tears away, "I would've done anything to see you again.........I love you..." Inu Yasha instantly kissed her. Kagome didn't expect it, but happily accepted. A tear of joy strolled down her cheek...  
  
She leaned back down, relax but emotionally exhausted. Inu Yasha kissed her forehead, "Kagome, I'll never leave you...I promise." Kagome went to ease, she closed her eyes and began to rest, "sleep well...Kagome." He smiled down at her. With one more look at her precious face, he turned off the lights.

* * *

Personally.....I think it's sweet :)  
  
and few things I would like to mention:  
  
1.)I don't know Jap, I just took some jap lyrics and put it in there '....eheh...I wish I knew..  
  
2.)I don't know how many bullets a gun has, just a guess...6?  
  
3.)Thank you for EVERYONE that read my story and reviewed it! telling me wether it was good or not, if it wasn't then tell me!!  
  
4.) I don't know how to write mushy love parts....forgive me if i did such a horrible job -.-' I tried i really did! ....but at least it was so beautiful and emotional in my head....  
  
anyway......see ya'll laters! 


	16. Epilouge

* * *

**Epilouge**  
  
"Hurry up with the popcorn babe!" the hungry dog ordered.  
  
"Okayokay!...wait your lil piggy!" Kagome laughed and jumped on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"So what do you want to watch?" Inu Yasha asked as he flipped through the channels.  
  
"Hm, I don't know......waiT!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Go back..."   
  
Inu Yasha flipped back a channel, it was the news...  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, a young woman and the employee in Ai Hanna, was nearly rapped in the store's dressing room by the boss of the Naga company, Naraku Kuri. Also with the assistance of his cousin from Kagura Kuri. Miss Higurashi was beat up, with cuts and bruises all over her body as the health officials say. The young woman did not want to talk to the public so Mr.Inu Yasha Taiyou, the vice president of the Taiyou company, describes the whole situation from the information recieved from Miss Higurashi."   
  
"It proved to be true, the blood stains on the gun from a dead police officer was from Miss Kuri, and the fingerprints from the dressing room stalls in Ai Hanna that were Mr. Kuri's. Yet another mystery solved, there were drugs uncovered in the individual purses Kikyo Miyami, the store manager, was selling as her own items. Although Miss Miyami denied it, they found the security tape also from Ai Hanna she hid, a recording of her and Miss Kuri exchanging, illegal, drug deals. More news will be announced once we get more coverage. Until then this is Alice Chin reporting for FTN."  
  
"...Wow..." Kagome whispered.

* * *

By the time they found Kagura, she was already dead. She commited suicide, as others said, "she was practically insane" they found her body in a hotel in the state of Washington D.C. It was a drug overdose.   
  
Naraku was found in the home state, in Florida in his own company basement, he created his own hidden place deep within. Police searched around the company planing to shut it down, cleaning out the whole building, then finally finding him.  
  
Kikyo was arrested in her home, she was "busy" in her own room with an unidentified man. Fortunately, she hadn't heard the news, so there was no plot to escape.  
  
As for Kagome and Inu Yasha and everyone....well, all's well that end's well :D

* * *

Hey I hope ya'll enjoyed my story....yes, it's really the end, but need not worry, I think I'm gonna write a sequel...hm...that would be intresting....yep, highly considering it!


	17. AN: Have a sequel!

* * *

and yet another A/N announcment...:

Thank you ALL for reading my "**Intresting**" fanfic! I said was gonna write a _sequal_and I did! I have the first three chapters up already! So if you'd like to know more about Kagome and Inu Yasha's life after this, **YOU CAN**! just read the sequel! It's called, "_Can't have the sweet without the Bitter_" by me!  
  
Lol, sounds like a advertisment.


End file.
